


The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss.

by Lizbian_Lesard



Series: New Steps Forward and New Days Ahead [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sad and Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Assault, Smut, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbian_Lesard/pseuds/Lizbian_Lesard
Summary: A smutty Bumbleby fic where Blake is trans.The rape/non-con tag is for the heavy discussion of the subject at certain points in the story, and every future chapter with such will have warnings at the start.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: New Steps Forward and New Days Ahead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169240
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. First Steps -1-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Bumbleby romance with Blake set as a trans woman.
> 
> I apologize for poor grammar/writing quality, I'm just trying to write something fun.
> 
> There will be a LOT of LGBTQ+ headcanons, so if you don't want to read that well too bad.

While Yang was looking forward to her date with Blake tonight, she smiled at just how ecstatic Blake seemed to be as they walked down the street to a local restaurant at which they reserved a table for their date. She was bouncing around on the balls of her feet, shifting and fidgeting with excitement and apprehension. Blake rarely got this excited about anything and it was always nice to see her look forward to something.

"Seriously Blakey, this is just a date at a restaurant! It's not like it's your wedding or anything." Yang smirks as they walk into the restaurant.

"I-I... yes, I'm being silly." Blake blushes as she composes herself, brushing herself off and putting on a passive expression. "I'm just really excited about this."

"You should be, it's not every day a girl gets to go out with the most awesome woman in Remnant!" Yang offers Blake her hand and she takes it, giggling.

As they get settled down at their table Yang turns to her, opening a wine list and scanning through a list of options she thought was far too complicated.

"So, the red or the white?"

"White, I think."

"Then it's white." Yang decides. She grabs the attention of a passing waitress, "Excuse me, can me and my partner get a bottle of the, uh, this..." she awkwardly points out an option from the list. The waitress writes the request down, nods at the two of them, and walks away. As the waiter goes to get their wine Yang grabs Blake's hand. "Thanks for agreeing to this, I know how it can be difficult for you to be around lots of people." She holds Blake's fingers gently between her own and smiles warmly at her.

"I-it's no problem, really." Blake stammers, seemingly a little flustered by Yang's sudden serious tone. "Are... are you enjoying yourself?"

"100% great, I'll have you know!" Yang replies, grabbing their drinks from the waitress as she returns.

They spend the next 20 minutes chatting and drinking as the food arrives, talking about mundane and silly things while laughing at Yang's jokes and terrible humor.

"So tell me, what do you think of the food here?" Yang asks her girlfriend through a mouthful of pasta.

"It's... good." Blake seems a little distant as she grabs a forkful of her own food and just stares at it, lost with herself in her own thoughts.

"I figured it would be one of the first things you'd like, I mean you like fish right?"

"Um, well... maybe some of it..." Blake mumbles in response, continuing to monotonously shove food into her mouth.

"I figured some things would be unusual. I mean, they do have some insane fusion dishes here but they mostly stick to traditional recipes, I guess I just thought it would be something we should try." Yang rambles on a bit.

Blake eats in silence as she listens to her talk, seemingly a little uncomfortable with some aspect of the situation.

"I should probably just shut up huh?"

"No, I like hearing about what food you like, it's just my mind was somewhere else for a moment."

"You wanna talk about it?" Yang inquires curiously, unsure whether to be concerned about her silence or if its simply quiet contemplation.

"I don't think it's anything important, just thinking about stuff." Blake begins to pick at her food again, still distracted and distant.

"Like what we ate?"

"Sorry Yang, I'm being rude." Blake smiles, "Let's just have fun right? It's a date isn't it?"

As the night goes on the two have a lot of fun being around each other, talking about all kinds of random things without giving too much thought to the actual conversations.

"And so I said; "Now _THAT'S_ a katana!" Yang grins as she finishes another glass of wine.

"Yang." Blake giggles, "I think that's enough for one night." she grabs her hand gently after she puts the wine down.

"Well I think we should do a shot."

Blake raises an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like we're driving!"

"No, we're not, but don't you think that's a bit much?" Blake says, concerned.

"Oh come on, we're having such a good time, we should enjoy ourselves right?" Yang grins and accidentally slops wine all over herself as she pours another glass. "Fuck! Shit!" she laughs as she grabs a napkin to clean herself off. "I'll be right back Blakey! Gotta clean this!" Yang rushes to the washroom to get the stains out of her clothes.

After about five minutes of struggling against the stains she concedes a losing battle, deciding to just ignore it for the night. As Yang starts walking back to their table she notices Blake arguing with a drunk from the table over.

"No! I'm not going to go with you!" Blake shoves the man away. "I'm here with somebody else and I'm NOT interested!"

"C'mon! Iddn't dat the faunus thing eh?" He slurs, "Bangin' anything dat moves?" stepping dangerously close to Blake, faces mere inches apart and practically spitting in her face as he talks.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Yang sees that Blake's distress; her ears are flat and her eyes hold a look of fear she's never seen in them before. Seemingly neither listening or interested in Yang's threat, the man grabs at Blake and she struggles violently, kicking and clawing at him in a bid to free herself.

"No! No! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Her eyes holding a deep-seated terror that scares Yang more than anything. She couldn't let Blake feel like that, this man would pay!

"Come on, you know you want this." The man continues to mock Blake, pulling her towards his lips for a kiss-

***CRACK***

The man grunts as his head snaps back, nose bloodied from Yang's punch to his face.

"What the fuck!?" He yells, either having an incredible pain tolerance or being too wasted to feel most of the pain.

Yang walks up to the drunk and grabs him by the collar. "Leave her alone!" she snarls, "Or I'll break your fucking neck!"

"Geez, you're a little crazy for a fuckin' animal aren't you?" He sneers, "Y'think I give a damn what- URK!"

The next hit she didn't hold back, this was a hit that could stun an ursa with ease. Yang ignores her normal cautions and punches him in pure, white-hot, rage. The man groans in pain as he flies into a table, shattering glass and bleeding everywhere as she glares at him coldly. Immediately switching her attention to Blake, Yang pulls her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?" She asks concernedly, holding her close.

Blake nods, but seems unwilling to say anything about the matter.

A few people move to help the man up, but he's completely unconscious. Obviously quite injured from the punches.

"Aw yeah I got him good!" Yang grins, briefly forgetting the context of the situation and just enjoying how it felt to punch a pervert in the face.

"C-can we just go?" Blake looks scared and tearful as she clings to her.

"Oh? Yeah, of course Blake."

Before they leave Yang decides to turn around and give the finger to the entire restaurant. "Fuck the lot of you! You see a girl being harassed and just choose to ignore it! Its cause she's a faunus isn't it? We're never coming back here again!" With that, she flips the nearest table and walks out into the streets with Blake. They walk away quickly and away from the restaurant, trying to make distance in case another man decides to try harassing them.

"So..." Yang scratches the back of her head awkwardly.

"Please Yang, let's just go home." Blake chokes out, beginning to cry onto her shoulder fearfully. Yang nods and holds Blake's hand as they walk back to Beacon in silence.

* * *

Later that night in bed she texts Ruby for advice, hoping that her sister would have some advice about the situation.

_"Blake's upset and I don't know how to help!"_

_What happened? Is she okay?"_ Ruby immediately responds.

_"Yeah, I mean yeah she is, but she's upset about something that happened at the restaurant and I don't know how to help! She was harassed by a guy but I took 'em out. Now she's just sad for some reason!"_

After a few minutes of Yang agonizingly staring at the icon signaling Ruby's typing, her sister replies.

_"Something seems to have triggered her, try to be gentle about the way you approach her about it."_

_"Thanks Rubes! Have fun at the movie with Ice Queen!"_ Yang puts down the scroll and gets out of bed.

She's tired of not being able to reach out to Blake, she wants to know how to confront her. It breaks her heart to see Blake like this.

"Hey, Blake." Yang gently shakes Blake to get her attention, hating to wake her girlfriend over this sort of conversation. At first there is no response to her attempts, so she tries again after a few moments. "Hey, are you awake?"

Slowly she pops out from under her covers, looking miserable and disheveled and with tears streaming down her face. The sight of her being in so much distress causes Yang to feel a sudden pang of anxiety and fear.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Blake sniffles adorably, wiping her nose on her pajama sleeve.

"Yeah, sure."

They walk into the lounge and sit on the floor beside each other, Yang holding her close to her chest as if afraid of losing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier. I just... It's just..." Blake trembles, her amber eyes full of worry and sadness.

"It's just what? You can tell me anything." Yang whispers, hugging her even closer now.

"It's just, I was so scared. Scared of what would happen to me. Scared of..."

"What are you talking about?"

Blake swallows, a lump in her throat. "M-m-my ex-boyfriend A-Adam, he used to be like that..." she mumbles and looks away.

"Like the drunk?" Yang looks concerned, hoping desperately that this wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"W-with th-the h-h-hands. An-and..." Blake shakes and collapses into her arms as she sobs, the sounds guttural and gut-wrenching as they pierce the quiet room.

"Don't worry about it Blake. You're safe with me! Not him!" Yang soothes, petting her hair reassuringly.

A weak smile appears on her face, "Thanks... you're s-s-so n-nice." Blake immediately looks sad again. "I haven't been honest with you... A-And I r-really d-don't know what to do..."she looks fearful and nervous as she trails off again.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything." Yang comforts her, shifting to look into her eyes.

"I... h-he... one of the reasons Adam would... would hurt me was because I... because I..." she gulps, quivering and shaking as her voice cracks and she begins to tear up.

"If I told you I loved you, would it make you feel better? Because I do, and you know that." Yang says as she brushes the hair from her eyes.

Blake nods and wipes her eyes. "I'm s-s-sorry."

Yang shakes her head. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. What were you saying?"

"I..." She begins to sob again. "W-would hurt me because I... I'm... I'm..."

"You don't have to say it, you know." Yang whispers, "But if you're hurting, you can let it out. I won't judge you." She hugs her girlfriend tightly to her chest as she pets her hair. "Tell me anything. I'm here."

With that, Blake finally lets herself relax in her arms. "I-I... I'm not a... not a normal woman..." she mumbles, voice barely even a whisper.

"What? What do you mean?" Yang presses gently.

"I-I'm a... I'm... I'm trans." Blake whispers, averting her eyes and hanging her head in shame.

"I... oh... oh." Yang looks surprised but continues to hold her hand.

"You... You must... You must think I'm some k-kind of w-weird freak or something."

"No! No-no-no-no-no! Oh Blakey!" She hugs Blake tightly, beginning to cry a little bit as well. "I think... I think you're the most beautiful, kind, caring, and amazing person I've ever met!" Yang murmurs soothingly, holding her close.

This cause Blake to look up at Yang, surprised at her response. "Th-then you won't... b-break up with me?"

"Break up with you? What? I'm in love with you!" Yang replies, shocked that she could even suggest something like that.

Blake smiles weakly. "S-so... you... you don't mind me being..." she trails off again.

"I'm sorry that you've had some bad experiences with this stuff Blake. I hope I can help you have some good ones together!" Yang whispers in her ear as they cry together, wrapped in each other's arms. "Just... just please, love yourself Blake."

With that, Blake falls asleep in Yang's arms, the two of them clutching each other as they slip into unconsciousness.


	2. First Steps -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake remembers things she'd rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read if you are unwilling to stomach sexual assault and rape.
> 
> It won't be very graphic and will cut away.
> 
> Chapter 3 will not require you to have read chapter 2.

"No! No!" Blake screams as he advances towards her. She trips and falls back, scrambling away in terror.

His eyes are cold and merciless, and he has that sadistic smile on his lips. He reaches for her, pinning her arms as she struggles.

Blake tries to fight him off, but she can't get away fast enough. He knees her and she coughs and sputters. Falling backwards onto the ground, clutching at her stomach in pain.

"Adam! Adam, please..." she whimpers, holding her hands up to shield herself.

"What?" He asks with a snarl. "You think you're going to scare me by crying? You don't know how much I do for you!" He grabs her hair and pulls her face close to his, sneering as he bends down and caresses her face. He then yanks her hair again, forcing her to look at him.

"You think you know everything? Well I know what's best!" Adam hisses. Then, with a brutal force, he slaps her across the face with the back of his hand.

Blake collapses, sobbing and cowering as she lies on the ground in pain. She weakly tries to push him away to no avail.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay my darling." He grins sadistically, whispering in her ear as she sobs.

The eyes, the smile, the terror she feels... it's always the same. It's all something she knows. Something she feels. Something she hates. She can't do anything to escape it.

She let's out a hoarse groan of pain and protest as he moves closer.

"You know why this is happening." Adam says, still whispering. His hot breath hits her face and she flinches as he begins to run his hand through her hair.

"Why do you fight me so hard? You know that if you let go..." He trails off as his hand grasps her hair roughly. He cups her face, tilting it towards his as he leers.

"You'd know contentment. How long has it been since you've felt joy Blake?" The words were like a knife to the heart.

She feels the tears well up in her eyes, but she won't let them fall. Won't let this monster see her weakness and pain.

He begins to touch her, stroking her hair, her face, her arms, her legs... everywhere.

She shudders but no longer has the strength to fight back against him.

"You're afraid of it. You're terrified of happiness, of not struggling. Of not having the feeling of losing." Slowly, his fingers trace her jawline.

"But I can give you that feeling. I can make you feel joy. I can make you happy Blake."

She feels sick as he kisses her. She hates him more than anything in the world, she spits in his face to deter him. But Adam only laughs and pushes her onto the ground. He pins her down as his face looms above hers.

She can feel his breath on her lips and she shivers in disgust as his mouth moves towards her ear.

"How much longer will you try to fight me Blake?" He speaks softly, but his words are cruel. "How long will you deny yourself the joy that's right in front of you? Don't you want to be happy?"

He kisses her, and she tries to push him away again, to get him off of her. She can't, she can't fight back... Blake sobs as she's overpowered.

Adam holds her down, as she tries to scream.

"How long will you suffer? It shouldn't be this way..." He whispers, a longing, evil gaze in his eyes.

He begins to undress her as she feels the ground getting colder. She becomes less and less aware of her surroundings as everything fades into blackness.

* * *

Blake wakes up in team RWBY's dormitory, shaking and sweating. She looks around, panicking as she realizes she's alone. She begins to cry as she remembers her dream.

"S-stupid memories... go away!" She cries, burying her head in the pillow desperately.

"It's just a dream. It wasn't real!"

She takes a deep breath, and gets out of bed slowly. Shaking as she dresses herself.

But she knows it was real, because that's what memories are. Pictures of a past you wish you hadn't seen, feelings of terror that you can't shake. She hears his words again and shadows of deepest dread and despair fill her mind.

She takes a shower, trying to rid her body of the feelings she wishes she could forget about. The cold emptiness and worthlessness these memory inspired in her. Forgetting her past is impossible... Forgetting his face... that's even harder.

She wipes her mind of the images, focusing on other things. Her team. Her weapon. What they have in class later today. She brushes her teeth nervously, putting on some clean clothing.

But the nightmare lingers, as it always does. They're like that, they come once or twice a month, sometimes more if things trigger them. But as bad as they are, they aren't real. They never last as long as the real event did. If she lets them, they'd consume her. Like a virus, she knows.

She knows he can't hurt her anymore, that she's safe and far away from Adam now.

But Blake can't convince herself of this. She's so distracted that as she steps out into the hallway she crashes into Jaune, tumbling onto the floor in a heap.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you OK?" He groans as he gets up, seemingly genuinely concerned for her.

She's in no mood, and brushes him off without a word as she picks herself back up.

"Blake! I heard you crying, what's wrong?" He asks as she runs away, taking a step to follow her.

"Nothing! Just go to class Jaune!" She snaps, clenching her fists and shaking slightly.

Blake walks to class, but she feels the tears building up in her eyes. She sits in the back, trying to calm herself and think of happy things.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Just move on Blake! Adam's gone!"

Unfortunately, she can't move on. The memories of the past remind her of the terrible things that she experienced.

Classes go by, and soon she's sitting with her team in the cafeteria.

"Blake. Blake! Did you hear me?" Weiss calls her name, annoyed.

"Hrm?" Blake hums, trying to get back into the conversation she's been ignoring.

"I said, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Y-yes. Uh, I agree?" Blake fumbles with her words and turns to face her teammate.

"You agree? I asked you how your night with Yang went!" Weiss snaps.

"Oh. That."

"Fine." She deadpans.

There's a moment of silence before Ruby asks a question.

"A-are you okay Blake?"

This takes Blake off gaurd, Ruby's so kind, so innocent, and yet... she's aware of Blake's struggles and concerned about them.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She says with a forced smile to the younger girl.

"Sorry Ruby, I just don't want to upset you with the truth!"

"I'm fine." She repeats to Ruby, getting up and leaving her lunch behind.

* * *

The rest of their classes go by with no more questions towards her. Maybe they already know she's lying. As the four of them walk into their dorm at the end of classes, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang all immediately turn to her.

"What's going on, why are you so quiet so suddenly?" Ruby asks with worry.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blake answers bluntly, turning away from her friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asks, despite her normally disciplined and uppity manner she shows genuine concern in her eyes.

"I said I'm fine, stop asking so many questions!" Blake snaps. She pushes past all of them, walking towards her bed and collapsing into it.

"Blake, last night we talked. I know you're not fine." Yang says quietly, putting a hand on Blake's arm.

She rolls over, a feeling of gut wrenching anxiety filling her as her friends stare worriedly.

"Just tell us what's wrong. Is it something new?" Ruby asks, nervously staring at the older girl.

"No. No, it's something old. Something that'll never go away, and all I've done since yesterday is confirm it to myself even further."

Silence greets her words.

"I'm so pathetic." She continues in a half whisper, mostly to herself.

"No. No no no no no... you're not pathetic Blake." Yang grabs her hand.

Blake sits there for a while, trying to calm herself. She knows if she cries in front of them she'll give in. So, like a coward, she ends up leaving it there.

"I'm sorry." She says loudly, voice cracking. "I need some time to myself for a while."

"Blake! Wait!" Yang calls after Blake as she runs out of the dormitory, refusing to confide in her friends.

"Blakey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on releasing part 3 soon, hopefully this chapter wasn't too much for anyone who read it.
> 
> It was a bit shorter than I'd like because I was unwilling to go into further detail with Blake's memory.


	3. First Steps -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake talks to Jaune and Yang on the rooftop of Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > In shadows lies
>> 
>> A woman, fair
>> 
>> Of raven hair
>> 
>> And catlike eyes
>> 
>> Her heart is pure, shattered by
>> 
>> A man she had once loved so dear
>> 
>> See now a golden beauty rise
>> 
>> To take her hand and erase those lies
>> 
>> Make her happy, whole and sound
>> 
>> Plant her feet upon the ground
>> 
>> Take this woman and love so dear
>> 
>> Away from shadows, regret and fear

Blake looks miserably down at the Emerald Forest as she mulls over the things going through her head. She looks down at the barren trees and shivers from the cold winter air. 

Her memories had been tormenting her lately, she would see Adam in her dreams and he would hurt her, do... awful things to her. She had panicked at her friends and ran, ran to escape her own thoughts. 

"And how do I deal with these bad memories? I get mad at my friends and run away, like I always do! Pathetic..." 

She hears footsteps crunching through the snow behind her, but doesn't look at the approaching figure. 

"Hey! Blake, I know you're up here." 

Its Jaune. He must've followed her onto the roof. 

"What do you want?" She snaps, turning to face him as he walks towards her. 

"Your teammates are looking for you Blake. You shouldn't worry them." He has concern in he eyes as he looks at her. 

"What do you know about anything Jaune?" She asks aggressively, amber eyes teary and red. 

"Uh...That you and your team had a fight and you ran away up here? I know you come here often." 

Blake looks off into the distance, trying to conceal the feelings threatening to spill out of her. 

"Are you okay? Are- are you really okay?" He asks nervously, sitting on the stone balcony next to her. 

"Yeah... I'm just, I've got some things that have been bothering me lately." She answers with a sigh, looking at the young huntsman. 

He sits next to her, and she turns to him. Jaune's a nice person, with a good head on his shoulders. Maybe she should confide in him. 

She'd never really been friends with Jaune, but right now he seemed like a good person to just dump her feelings onto. 

"I... I've been remembering some things, bad things... And I'm also having difficulty trying to talk to my teammates about a different, uh, problem." 

"Hm, I see." He says, and she can almost hear the cogs and gears turning inside his head as she speaks. 

"I think... I might be able to take a guess at one of your problems... If you wouldn't mind?" He offers, looking at her with a level of seriousness that she'd rarely ever seen in Jaune. 

"I don't think you'd understand Jaune..." Blake says, looking away. 

"Try me." 

She sighs, and brushes some hair out of her eyes. 

"I've... been having some difficulty accepting who I am as a person, and how to talk to my friends about it." She answers. 

"What, like, your personality?" He inquires. 

"Its a bit more complicated than that." She smiles bitterly. 

"I see..." he mumbles, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"Sorry, you probably wouldn't get it anyways." Blake gets up, "Not very normal problems..." 

"Is it... is it dysphoria?" Jaune asks quietly, waiting hesitantly for her reaction. 

Her eyes widen, and she turns to face him. "W-what! H-how did you? W-who told you!" Blake sputters. 

"Just a guess." He shrugs, "I guess I can recognize it in some people." 

"You... you can recognize dysphoria?" 

"Sure. I mean, I'm trans so I'd probably know." He shrugs nonchalantly. 

"You are?" Blake asks, looking at the young blond man curiously. 

"Yep." He nods. 

"I guess I wasn't really looking for other trans people at Beacon." She mutters, slumping into a sitting position. 

"Yep, Ren and Velvet too!" 

Blake gives him a concerned look. 

"Oh! Sorry, they said I could tell people." Jaune clarifies, "They're both out!" 

"It's fine, I just... I didn't know anyone else here was trans, that's all." She sighs, "I'm sorry if I ever treated you in a non-masculine way." 

"You didn't. You were always pretty nice to me." He reaches to grab her hand, but reconsiders it. 

"Sorry for laughing at you in that dress in the first year." Blake apologizes, running her hand through her hair awkwardly. 

"Its cool, it was actually pretty affirming in a weird way." He shrugs, grinning awkwardly. 

They both laugh, and she gives him a quick hug. 

"Thanks for listening, Jaune. It really means something!" 

"Any time, Blake." He gets up and stretches, giving her a thumbs up before turning and leaving. 

She smiles, as he begins to walk away, then wondering something. 

"Wait! How'd you know I'd be up here?" 

"I asked around when I found out your team was looking for you. Ren said they thought you'd be up here, and me and Pyrrha spar up here. I guess it's just where the trans folks hang out." He jokes. 

"Thanks for the talk Jaune." She whispers, smiling a little. 

"Yeah... Anyway seeya later, Blake." He waves as he walks back inside the academy building. 

As she watches him leave, her doubts and insecurities begin to lessen a little. She knows she has the strength to talk to her friends about this. 

Yang walks up onto the roof. "Thought you'd be up here." She says to Blake, "I hope you're not going to jump!" 

When Blake gives her a stern look she realizes her mistake. 

"Sorry... that was inappropriate." Yang apologizes quietly. 

"It's fine." Blake mutters coolly, feeling a little worried about talking to her girlfriend after how she had snapped at Yang earlier. 

"Blake, can we talk?" She walks up to Blake and sits down with her. 

"Sure." She mutters indifferently, not willing to make eye contact. 

"I just wanted to say I... I'm sorry." Yang holds Blake's hands gently. 

"What are you sorry for?" She responds, confused. 

"I'm sorry for everything, Blake! I'm sorry that you've had to deal with so much shit that it's difficult for you to think that people will trust and accept you!" 

"I don't have a problem with trust and acceptance, it's just... I've been hurt before, so I'm just cautious!" Blake protests. 

"I think, that if you just try, then you'll find that there is a place for you here. Blake, I will love you no matter what you are, and I think Ruby and Weiss are the same." Yang clutches her hand tightly now. 

When Blake looks doubtful Yang says, "I've never told you, but did you know that I came out to Weiss in first year?" 

"No, I didn't know that. You two never... did you?" Blake responds, surprise and intrigue lighting her face. 

"We didn't, but I think that's why she was pushing me to come out to you this year. She saw potential in our relationship, even if we wouldn't do anything about it." Yang continues. 

"Really?" Blake looks doubtful, "Weiss?" 

"Yep, Weiss" 

"Wow..." 

They sit on the roof for a while in silence, holding hands as they look out at the frosted trees. 

"Weiss found out I was gay by accident actually." Yang shuffles to get comfortable as she breaks the silence. 

"How so?" Blake inquires looking at her, curious to learn more. 

"Remember in Mountain Glenn, how we talked about why we wanted to be huntresses?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, after you went to sleep, me and her talked about what qualities we saw in our teammates." Yang says. 

"And?" Blake continues to keep eye contact as she listens. 

Yang scratches the back of her head awkwardly. "I, uh, accidentally said some VERY personal thoughts about you." 

"Oh..." Blake flushes a little, imagining the situation. 

"A-Anyway, I said you were beautiful and mysterious." 

"And?" She encourages Yang. 

"And she asked why. I was really quiet for a while before I just said 'she's a sultry babe.' It was so awkward." 

"Did she take it the wrong way?" Blake asks. 

"Pretty much the opposite, we actually got into a conversation about sexuality and then Weiss went on some crazy spiel about 'individual qualities only bettering people through diversity' or something." Yang imitates Weiss's high and frivolous tone. 

"Then?" Blake tries to feign disinterest. 

"I just kinda laughed and told her that you were actually more than just a sexy woman and that if I could I'd try to bring out your other qualities, because they were just as beautiful." Yang laughs. 

"Oh. Thanks..." 

"Blakey. Do you know the first thing I thought when I met you?" 

"What did you think Yang?" Blake looks into her violet eyes. 

"That you looked like a girl who was lonely and afraid, someone who needed friends and love." 

"Yang..." Blake hugs her, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Well, the first thing I actually thought was 'damn I like those legs! I want what's between them!' But that didn't sound as nice." Yang smirks. 

"You're crying!" She suddenly exclaims. 

"I'm so happy. I'm glad you... took the time to see who I really am, to understand me. To love me." Blake whispers softly, voice barely audible above the wind. 

They kiss deeply as the shattered moon bathes them in soft, silvery light. It's a beautiful moment, unlike anything either of them have ever felt. The two young women feel at peace as they embrace under the stars. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful in the moonlight." Yang caresses Blake's cheek, wiping a tear away. 

"Just meet me under the stars some time. We'll find a place with no people around and just sit like this. I want to be with you." She continues. 

"I would like that." Blake smiles, features illuminated by starlight. 

"Well, we have all night long." Yang breathes by her ear as they kiss again. 

They lay on the roof of the academy in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually though, Blake breaks the silence. 

"We should go back to the dorm soon..." She says, trailing off. 

"Hmm, you're right. I just really enjoyed spending time out here." Yang hugs her. 

They both walk back to their team's room, happy and safe in the presence of the other. Two lovers passionately and devotedly in love with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having a smut chapter very soon and I wanted the opinions of anyone interested.
> 
> I'd like to try and write something that's as trans-friendly as possible. So if there's some sexual terminology that people would prefer for Blake's "parts" let me know in the comments!


	4. First Steps -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake comes out to her team and is gifted a surprise movie date.

Blake looks at Ruby and Weiss nervously as Yang clutches her shoulder for moral support. She gives a little squeeze to remind her of that.

"You got this kitty cat." Yang's warm breath graces her feline ears. It makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Blake gulps as she looks back at Weiss tapping her foot, an impulse Weiss pays no notice to.

"I-I... so, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you two about." She mumbles, rocking back and forth a little.

Blake spends the next half hour telling them about her being trans. The four-way conversation that ensues is a little awkward at points, but ultimately Ruby and Weiss support her.

"So that's what the strange pills I found under your bed were." Ruby remarks chipperly, seemingly unfazed at the news.

"W-when did you find those?" Blake's voice raises a little, her eyes going wide.

"A couple months ago. I found them while searching for some of your weird books." Ruby replies.

"W-which books did you find?" Blake stammers, getting up and beginning to hastily search through her stash under her bed.

"I found one about-" Ruby begins.

"Don't say it!" She gets out from under the bed.

"Say what?"

"Don't you dare say it Ruby!" Blake warns the younger girl.

"Alright, Alright." Ruby chuckles, "I thought it was pretty funny."

"Probably the one about the woman who gets captured by a horrible monster only for it to turn out to be a beautiful faunus lady." Yang chimes in, grinning over Blake's shoulder.

"Y-Yang! You read that one?" Blake squeaks and turns pink, turning around to look at her.

"Yup, pure smut." Yang grins back, then imitates a high-pitched feminine voice, "Oh Ms. Faunus, I can't succumb to this! We're both women! What will the townspeople think?"

"I found a few other smutty ones too, but I stopped reading them after the first one." Ruby adds.

"W-well they're all to my taste!" Blake flushes, pushing her books further under the bed.

"Ruby. Please stop picking up our teammate's porn and looking through it." Yang reprimands her jokingly as she giggles.

Weiss suddenly butts into the conversation, "Blake, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms but I hope you can accept when I tell you I wholeheartedly support this." Her tone is professional but her face displays an empathetic and genuinely concerned expression. "I just hope nobody's made any awful statements about you due to this."

"Some have..." Blake grimaces at a memory from her White Fang days, trailing off vaguely.

"One similar note, I suppose this explains what I felt when we went on that bus ride." Weiss says humorously, an unusually mischievous tone to her voice.

Blake blushes she continues, also remembering the particular event Weiss was mentioning.

"You fell asleep and held me on your lap, it was... cute. And I suppose what I felt was your erection." She gives and innocent look and smiles.

"WEISS!" Blake complains, turning crimson and covering her face.

"Have you no shame Schnee?" Yang jokes, laughing at the story.

"I have plenty, thank you very much." Weiss says, apparently back to being serious.

"Alright, alright, I'm out." Yang says in defeat, not willing to get into a discussion about it.

"Well, I guess this means you'll finally go out with your girlfriend again." Weiss points to Blake.

"We heard her crying that night." Ruby adds, "You two should make up for it with a better date."

"Take these. Movie at Seven. Move it Yang!" Weiss thrusts two tickets to a cheesy romance film into the blonde's hand, pushing her towards the door.

"Thanks, Ice Queen." Yang gives a mock bow and gives Weiss a quick peck on the hand. "Thanks you two." She ruffles Ruby's hair playfully.

"See you two later." Blake waves to them as she heads out the door with Yang and into the hall, not noticing as Weiss and Ruby immediately throw themselves upon each other and start making out intensely once the door closes behind them.

Blake shuffles awkwardly under Yang's gaze as they stand in the hallway outside their dorm. "Sorry for kind of ruining the last date." She looks down, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You didn't ruin it, your confession made the night for me." Yang assures her, bringing Blake's chin up to gain eye contact between them.

"Oh. Why did-" She looks questioningly at Yang only to be grabbed, lifted up and pinned against a wall in a solid kiss by the blonde.

Needless to say she loses her words while their tongues thrash around, fighting Yang in a lip-locked battle of passion. Blake wraps her hips around Yang and groans into the kiss. After several minutes the kiss is finally broken, and they pull away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing when it comes to romance." Blake whispers and blushes looking away to the floor.

"Don't be."

Their lips meet once more in a kiss, their bodies pressed tightly against each other in an embrace.

"I love you." Blake whispers breathily against Yang's lips.

"I love you too." She replies, squeezing her tightly to her chest.

Soon the pair of them break apart, staring into each other's eyes eagerly.

"So, uh, movie." Yang grins sheepishly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, movie." Blake nods, following her out the hall. They walk out of the academy and get on Yang's motorcycle, taking a quick drive to a local theater for their movie date.

* * *

The theater is showing a romance film based off the Mountain Glenn tragedy. Something which Blake seemed to think was deeply insulting to the memory of the real people who died in the event.

"Can't believe something like that, its ridiculous! Could you imagine if you died and they just made a nonsensical romance story about it decades later?" Blake snorts and complains to Yang.

As her girlfriend was enthusiastically describing what kind of romance story she would write if scripted to make a film, Yang started focusing on something else that caught her eye.

Specifically, Blake's boobs.

They'd gotten a lot bigger since their first year at Beacon, still pretty small but Blake had a decent chest. They were nice and perky, and she'd felt them gently pressing into her back earlier when Blake rode on the back of the motorcycle on the drive to the theater. They weren't anywhere close to hers, but Yang had an appreciation for women's chests regardless of their bust.

"Heeey. Blaaakey." Yang reaches over and gently gropes her chest with one hand.

Blake's eyes go wide and she looks around, realizing it was Yang.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She whispers, embarrassed by Yang's actions as she continues to softly touch them.

"Didn't know you had such nice tits." She says, "But I think they're more than just nice tits though." Yang grins, licks her lips, and turns to face Blake with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She begins to squeeze them gently with both hands, kneading Blake's breasts as she felt the little buds harden beneath her bra.

"Hey! Yang... stop that!" She gasps, squirming in place under the current attack.

Yang touching delves into tickling as the theater screen shows the bland male protagonist proclaiming his love for the equally boring female character.

Blake begins to laugh uncontrollably as she desperately tries to get away from her girlfriend, but Yang is too strong and covers her mouth with her hand. As she covers Blake's mouth they both realize how intimate the situation was.

"Hey... do you... Do you think I could touch your chest later?"

"H-Huh?" She asks through Yang's hand, slightly muffled and distracted by the previous tickling.

"I was just wondering if you'd let me... kiss your breasts." Yang grins a little deviously.

Blake's eyes widen and she hides her face inside her arms as her face turns red from the questions.

"I... I don't know..." Her voice is shaky but interested.

"It wouldn't be bad, would it? I'd place my arms around your chest and hug you from behind... and place my lips on yours... and uh..." Yang trails off, remembering that they were in a public theater, and even in the back row they still probably shouldn't get too handsy.

"I... I guess we should stop."

Blake nods, wiping her eyes from the earlier teasing. "Yeah... YOU should stop..." she jabs Yang in the chest for emphasis.

They both turn around in their seats and face forward to finish the last of the boring movie, Blake grabs Yang's hand and squeezes it softly to assure her that the teasing had been okay.

"I love you." She whispers.

Yang smiles and nods, holding her hand closely like that, holding hands, for the remainder of the movie.

As the credits roll the theater lights turn on, allowing them to see through the mostly empty rows and spot two young men sitting in the front row together. One a mess of scraggly blonde hair while the other has shockingly bright blue hair.

"Is that?" Blake murmurs in surprise.

"No way! Hey Sun! Neptune!" Yang calls to them as they walk to the front of the theater.

"Hey ladies! You like watching terrible romance films too?" Sun jokes as they walk out.

"Ruby and Weiss set us up." Blake responds, a little unenthused.

"I wanted to see something worse than Last Seduction." Sun says, "But I think we already covered that."

The four of them move out from the shadows and walk towards the exit of the theater.

"Man the ending sucked though." Yang gripes, throwing her soda into a nearby bin.

"They could've both fit on the raft!" Neptune sniffles, clutching Sun's arm to his chest.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, guess that's movies for you." Sun says and shrugs with his available arm.

The four of them step outside and into the parking lot, leaving the building behind them.

"Bye you two." Blake waves as they part ways, the women heading for Yang's motorcycle. Getting on it they drive back to Beacon, a bit of flirting and snarky banter between the two on the way back to the academy.

When they get to their dorm they're already making out, barely paying attention to their surrounds as they stumble into their home. Neither can remember at exactly what point it started, but they don't stop even as Blake locks the door behind them. The pair of them make out for a good ten minutes, moving though and into the living room before Yang pins Blake against the carpet and starts kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"Do you want to go somewhere more... secluded?" Yang whispers into Blake's ear as she lies on top of her.

"Yes..." Is all that comes out of her mouth as she nods eagerly from her position on the floor.

"Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut, I'll try to use some trans-friendly terms but if anyone would like to request that I don't use certain words please tell me.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while, dealing with some personal shit at the moment.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be coming out today.


	5. First Steps -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake wrap up their date night in a special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the terminology involved kind of sucks, I wrote this with my own personal preferences in mind. When they actually doink next chapter the descriptions of Blake's parts will be more ambiguous.

"Let's go somewhere more secluded." Yang whispers to Blake, grabbing her teammate's hand and pulling her into the team's bedroom area as the two continue kissing furiously. 

"Look how sweet that is." Blake breaks off, pointing to the sleeping figures of Weiss and Ruby cuddling together on the couch, their two teammates slumped together in an adorable sight. Ruby was lying curled on top of Weiss, flattening the heiress beneath her. 

"Huh, I guess I should've gathered there was something between those two." Yang shrugs as they walk into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Seriously, that cannot be a comfortable pose to sleep in." 

"I don't think you're going to find anything if you ask them about it." Blake says with a smirk, sitting on her bed and lying back to get comfortable. "Weiss's back will be killing her tomorrow morning." 

Blake giggles as Yang brushes the hair out her face, pulling her closer as they resume the temporarily halted making out from earlier, Yang climbing onto Blake's lap and pinning her to the bed. She kisses her way down Blake's neck, then takes her hands and places them on Blake's hips. 

"I'll only do what you're comfortable with baby." Yang whispers, kissing and nibbling at her ears. 

Blake lets out a small moan in response, and begins grinding up against Yang, pushing herself into her partner. The kiss continues for quite some time, until Blake finally pulls away and sits up panting. 

"W-wow. You're... good at that." She says breathily. 

"You're too damn cute when you get excited." Yang laughs, gently stroking her cheek as they kiss again. She continues her playful nibbling of Blake's ears, causing her to flush with embarrassment. 

"Yang..." Blake squirms a little and blushes, biting her lip and looking away suddenly. 

Yang immediately stops and looks worried, gently turning Blake's face to look at her. "What's wrong baby? Did I go too far?" 

"No!" Blake mutters, "I'm just... I- I'm embarrassed." She shifts, holding her legs together tightly to hide her present arousal from her girlfriend. 

"Oh. Oh Blakey..." Yang whispers, stroking her hair. "I've told you before that it doesn't matter to me what you have. You're perfect to me no matter what!" 

"Well, yeah, but..." Blake starts to say before being interrupted as Yang silences her with a quick kiss. 

"Can I?" She grips the hem of Blake's skirt gently, gesturing to show her intent. 

"I- uh, s-sure!" Blake nods vigorously, her cheeks flushing pink at the implication. Yang leads her over to the side of the bed and kneels down so she can take off Blake's panties and underwear. 

She gives Yang a questioning look and bites her lip nervously. "So... what are you doing exactly?" 

"Just taking your clothes off." Yang replies, smirking slightly. Blake stares at her in confusion, her muddled brain currently too distracted by arousal to put together Yang's intentions. 

"Uh, okay. Um... What are we doing here?" Blake asks nervously, biting her bottom lip again. 

"You'll see kitty cat." Yang answers with a knowing grin, "Now come on, let's get this skirt off." She tugs on the edges of the skirt more forcefully this time and Blake quickly complies, smiling shyly and blushing as she removes her clothes. 

Blake lets her clothes drop to the floor, leaving her body completely exposed to her girlfriend. Yang leans forward to give her a soft peck on the lips, and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. 

Blake moans softly as she feels warm, gentle hands running along her sides. She struggles for a second at unclasping her bra, but manages to pull it over her head. Her small chest bounces freely as she moves her arms around Yang's back and pulls her closer. As Blake leans into Yang, she reaches down and grabs hold of her larger breasts, squeezing them lightly. They feel firm and full to the touch, yet soft and pliable as she kneads them gently. 

"I've always been jealous of you." Blake sighs softly as she squeezes Yang's chest, now suddenly very interested in her bust. "Not that I expected to get much of a chest, but I'd still have liked to get something bigger than what I have." 

"Aw come on, Blakey, you know I love your little tits." Yang giggles and kisses her again, squeezing Blake's chest to emphasize her point. She grins at the little moan given in response, kissing her softly on the neck. 

"Really?" Blake smiles seductively, a few ideas being tossed around inside her head for future situations. 

"Yes really." Yang says with a wink, sliding her hands down to Blake's hips. "Come on, let's get these panties off." 

Blake hesitantly slides her hands down to her hips, grasping at the edges of her underwear. She slowly slips them off, letting them fall to the floor. Yang watches as Blake steps out of her panties, watching her naked form accented by the soft light. 

"Wow. You are just incredible." Yang remarks, stepping around Blake and admiring her body from all angles. "I'm jealous of your ass baby." She grins and gives it a gentle squeeze, smile widening as Blake jumps and reddens. 

"Thanks." She blushes shyly, "I'd like to see you like this too." 

Yang smiles and obliges, removing her own clothes and grinning as Blake's face reddens at the sight. She slowly slides off her bra, then her panties, smirking as Blake continues to blush. 

She leans closer to her and slowly moves her hand down to stroke Blake's inner thigh, racing small circles along the inside of her legs with a finger. Yang takes pleasure in watching Blake gasp as her fingers just barely make contact, slowly brushing along her skin. 

"Mmmm, nice." Blake hums contentedly after a while, letting herself be absorbed by the sensations. Yang takes her time caressing Blake's legs and thighs, enjoying the way her fingers glide across the smooth skin. 

After a while, she breaks away from her ministrations and turns to Blake. "Do you want me to do something else?" Yang asks, her voice carrying a teasing edge. Blake looks up at her with wide eyes, unsure of how to respond. 

"Um... S-sure." Blake responds cautiously, grabbing the blanket in apprehension. Yang smiles and wraps her arm around Blake's waist, pulling her close to her. 

The pair of them kiss passionately for several minutes, their tongues darting about each other's mouths as their hands roam across each other's bodies. Yang groans into Blake's mouth, surprised at how forward she is when kissing. 

Yang begins to softly squeeze Blake's breasts, grinning as she moans from her touches. "Do you like this kitty cat?" Yang whispers teasingly, bringing her lips up to gently flick her tongue over a nipple. 

"Ooh!" Blake gasps in surprise, shivering into the sensations as Yang continues to lick. 

She switches sides, grinning as Blake groans and holds her tight to her body. Yang continues to kiss and tease the small buds, deftly moving her mouth between them as Blake moans. 

She pulls her into a kiss, surprising Blake with a renewed enthusiasm. Yang grins at the whimper received as she takes Blake's bottom lip in her teeth, drawing them along her skin slowly. Eventually, Yang breaks the kiss, looking down at Blake lovingly. 

"Want me to take care of you?" Yang asks, giving her girlfriend a big smile. Blake blushes brightly, flushing a deep crimson as she nods eagerly. 

"Please." Blake whispers, clutching Yang's shoulders. "I need you." 

Yang smiles and begins kissing her way down Blake's body. She runs her tongue over every inch of Blake's skin, feeling the warmth radiating off of her lover. She teases her way down Blake's side, drawing her tongue across smooth skin. Slowly, almost painfully so, Yang descends to her hips, kissing along them as Blake lets out a soft moan at her touch. 

"Ohhh..." Blake gasps, "Ahh!" She grabs the blanket beneath her rather tightly as she shivers. 

"Shhhh." Yang purrs, moving her mouth lower. She trails kisses down the inside of Blake's thighs, prompting a gasp from her girlfriend. 

"You're getting me so hot." Blake admits, "But please don't stop." There's a needy edge to her voice. 

"I won't." Yang assures her, continuing to kiss Blake's inner thighs. Her lips move further along towards Blake's crotch, where she finds the prominent arousal she was searching for. Yang grins and leans forwards, inches from Blake's length. Her nose brushes against the tip of Blake's member, causing her to gasp as Yang's hot breath causes her shiver from the sensations. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Yang whispers teasingly, slowly stroking along the length with her fingers. Wiping a bead of clear liquid from the tip with her fingers. 

"Well yes..." Blake groans, "But... I didn't say that you had to." She shivers again at the touch. 

"Then what is it that you want?" Yang asks, leaning forward. Her lips grazing the underside of Blake's shaft. 

"I want you to fuck me." Blake answers, her voice quivering with desire as she looks longingly into Yang's eyes. 

Yang smirks and presses her lips against the base, slowly, lovingly kissing along Blake's length. As she reaches the end she begins sucking gently on the tip, grinning as it sends shudders through her lover above her. 

"How does it feel?" Yang asks, licking her lips as she continues to tease Blake. She draws her hand along the underside, prompting another gasp at her contact. 

Blake moans softly and her eyelids flutter quickly, "It feels amazing." She murmurs in response. 

Yang smiles and slides herself forwards, pressing her lips against Blake's member again. This time, she licks along the underside of the shaft, eliciting another moan from Blake as she presses forward with her teasing. 

"You're so wet." Yang grins as she licks the tip once more, enjoying the embarrased expression on Blake's face as she continues to flick her tongue across it. 

"Y-Yang!" She blushes and groans happily, shaking slightly from the sensations and letting out a soft whimper. 

Yang pulls back and resumes kissing along the length of Blake's member. She moves her tongue back and forth along the tip, lovingly teasing her before finally taking Blake inside her mouth eagerly. 

Blake lets out a little whine and bucks her hips upwards as Yang begins sucking on the head. She starts bobbing up and down, causing Blake to let out a high-pitched moan. She grins at the auditory affirmation, continuing with a new desire to see her partner to her finish. 

"Mmmm..." Blake pants, "F-fuck Yang, that feels good." She grabs her hand and squeezes it, encouraging Yang to continue with her actions. 

Yang keeps going for several minutes, before pulling herself away and looking up at Blake. "You can cum baby." She soothes, petting her hair gently. "Just relax and let yourself go." 

Blake looks down at her, eyelids heavy from the pleasure she's receiving. "Will you be okay if I do?" Blake breathes nervously, her voice hoarse and trembling a little. 

"A-are you okay Blakey?" Yang asks, looking suddenly concerned and stopping her pleasuring. 

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine." She insists, her voice catching in her throat a little. "I just... I've never done this before. I mean, I've never had someone care about how I felt like this." 

"Yeah, well I'll make sure to make your new experiences better." Yang promises, kissing Blake as she pets her ears reassuringly. 

Blake stares into Yang's eyes, which are filled with nothing but love and care for her. She hugs Yang tightly for several moments, holding her close to her before Yang resumes pleasuring her. 

She gives Blake a devious grin before setting about it with relish, enjoying how every little moment results in a reaction. Blake lets out a string of high-pitched moans and whimpers as Yang continues, shuddering and gasping as she feels herself getting close to her limit. 

"Y-Yang!" Blake pants, trying to warn her of her impending orgasm. "I... I'm so-" she groans as Yang takes her in her mouth again, licking gently around the tip as she enjoys the sight of her girlfriend. 

Blake grabs Yang's hair as she quivers, if she'd been anyone else that would've been her death. But Yang just hums contentedly, continuing to stimulate her until her release. 

Blake let's out a long drawn out moan, clutching Yang's hair as she trembles from the sensations. Her body trembles and shakes from her climax, with Yang keeping her lips sealed around Blake's member as she has a shuddering orgasm. She groans, collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily from the pleasure. Blake sits there for a while, breathing deeply and catching her breath as she comes down from her orgasmic high. 

"That was incredible!" She gasps, still shaking slightly from her recent climax. 

"I know." Yang replies, smiling as she makes a show of swallowing Blake's juices in front of her, grinning as it makes her blush and shudder. 

"Thank you." Blake says quietly, grabbing Yang's hand gently. "For everything." 

"Anything for you." Yang responds, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into a warm embrace. The two of them lie together for awhile, enjoying each others' presence. They hold each other tightly in silence, before Yang speaks up quietly. 

"I'm glad I could make you feel good Blake, it makes me happy to see you enjoy yourself." She whispers, caressing her lover's with a smile. 

"Thank you Yang." Blake replies, smiling back as they hold each other close. As the two of them lie there together, Blake felt that she'd never been more loved in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that didn't suck, guess I have to up the story's age rating now don't I?


	6. First Steps -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut we've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bees have sex now, no foreplay, straight to the point fuckin'.

Blake blinks and stretches, about to turn and sit up when realizes that a sleeping Yang has her pinned. She groans and tries to wiggle her way out from under the blonde, but finds that her girlfriend simply refuses to let go. 

"Yang?" She asks in an attempt to wake her girlfriend up. "What are you doing?!" 

Yang snores loudly as she tries to get off of the bed, but it's no use. Blake tries again to push her off, but her efforts are still fruitless. 

"C'mon Yang! How can you be this clingy?" She mutters while attempting to escape her grip, continuing to struggle with her partner for several more minutes. Blake begins to laugh at how ridiculous the situation is, her partner absolutely refuses to be anything but stubborn even while asleep. She sighs and uses her semblance to escape from Yang's grip, gently patting her on the head as she puts on a loose shirt and a pair of underwear. 

"You're such a dork." She says quietly as she walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Blake turns on the light and squints at the painfully sudden brightness. 

"So…what now?" Blake sighs as she opens the refrigerator, eyes falling upon a stack of tuna cans she had piled haphazardly on a bottom shelf the other day. 

"I guess I'll just eat one of those." She shrugs, grabbing a can and sitting down at the table with some utensils. The taste of the fish is good, if not a little plain. 

She hears someone else enter the room, turning around and seeing Yang walk groggily into the kitchen. 

"Hey Blake." She greets with a yawn, smiling and pouring herself a glass of milk as she joins Blake at the table. "What time is it?" Yang asks as she takes a sip of the cold beverage. 

"It's one in the morning." Blake responds, "Sorry for waking you up." She grins sheepishly. 

"Oh it's fine. We should probably get back to bed, since it's so late." 

"Yeah, yeah. That's a good idea." Blake nods and gets up from the table. She stretches again, walking sleepily into the bedroom with Yang in tow. 

As Blake sits back down on her bed, Yang flashes her a little grin, suddenly seeming full of much more energy than she had minutes ago. 

"Unless you'd like to have some more fun?" She gives an exaggerated wink at the last word, sliding her hands up to start rubbing Blake's shoulders. 

Blake smiles and nods, blushing furiously. "I-I'm free all night baby." She tries and fails to give off an air of calm and confidence. 

Yang smirks at the attempt. "Well, I wasn't planning on getting up early anyway." She pulls Blake forward, sweeping her into a swift kiss. Blake moans softly in response, turning to putty in Yang's arms. She slumps onto her shoulder, the two of them still kissing all the while. 

"Come here kitty cat." Yang whispers sultrily, sitting back slowly and beckoning her partner with a finger. Blake complies, practically tackling Yang in her haste, who responds by running her hands over Blake's back as they both moan into the kiss. 

They stay like this for quite a while, wrapped in each other's warmth and embrace until finally Blake breaks the kiss, gasping heavily as she comes up for air. "Alright, enough already." She says firmly as she stands up and walks over to her dresser. 

"Aw come on, don't be shy babe." Yang pouts teasingly, watching Blake's almost naked backside as she rummages through a locked drawer. 

After a few minutes of searching, Blake turns around looking triumphant. "If you insist." She grins, throwing a small, grey, square packet into Yang's hands. 

Yang stares at the package in surprise. "What... a condom?" She asks, holding the packet up in front of her face as she looks it over. "Why would we- ohhh." The realization dawns on Yang suddenly and this time it's her turn to be embarrassed, cheeks turning pink as she blushes. 

"Y-yeah, i-is that okay?" Blake mumbles nervously and shuffles uncomfortably as Yang glances between her and the condom several times. 

"Mmm, yeah." She hums, reaching down and running her fingers along Blake's thighs. "I'm definitely okay with that." 

"Okay..." Blake breathes, unsure what to say next. She didn't expect Yang to actually agree to do- well, this. 

"I really want us to do this together." Yang says simply, grabbing her hand gently and rubbing her fingers along the palm softly. "But I'm okay if you aren't comfortable with taking this step, I don't want to do anything without you being completely willing Blake." 

Blake nods slowly, not having been prepared for her girlfriend to be interested. She doesn't know what to expect, maybe Yang will be nervous or scared or disgusted? Maybe she won't even enjoy herself at all! 

"Y-Yang... you don't have to do this. I don't want to force you of anything that you-" Blake mumbles weakly, starting to doubt her decisions up to this point. 

"No, it's fine. Just relax and let me take care of everything." Yang says confidently and soothingly, taking the condom out of the packet and placing it in her palm. 

"You shouldn't have to do anything." Blake continues to protest "I'm not entitled to anything!" 

Yang simply shakes her head, "I'm not forcing myself to do anything Blake, don't worry about this. It's your first time as well, so I think you should just enjoy yourself." She immediately realizes she said something wrong as Blake suddenly looks fearful. 

Blake's eyes glaze over as she relives a memory that has haunted her for years, her first time. "Yang..." She whispers, barely audible as tears form in her eyes. 

"Shh, it's alright." Yang says reassuringly, trying not to panic as she tries to undo her mistake. "Sorry, sorry. I-I didn't mean to remind you of anything painful." She strokes Blake's hand gently as she apologizes. 

She looks up at Yang, tears now streaming down her cheeks in full force as she cries. "P-p-please... please c-can we do this? I want to make a new memory with you, a good one!" Blake sniffles and wipes her eyes, looking up at her partner. 

Yang grabs her shoulders and squeezes them tightly. "Of course we can." She replies firmly, causing Blake to jump. "But only if you promise me something." 

Blake looks at her with wide eyes. "Promise w-what?" She mumbles, wiping her eyes and swallowing nervously. 

"Promise me you'll love yourself." Yang whispers in her ear, smiling gently at her nervous expression. 

"I will." Blake answers immediately, nodding slowly and grabbing her hand in hers. 

"Good." Yang murmurs, kissing her forehead, closing her eyes as she hugs Blake close. The pair of them remain like this for a while longer, their bodies pressed against each other as they have a peaceful moment together. 

Eventually, Blake pulls away from Yang, who smiles at her. "Thank you." She says happily, no longer crying anymore. 

Yang grins, sliding her hands down Blake's sides and pulling off her shirt slowly. Blake bites her bottom lip nervously, but doesn't make any attempt to stop her. As soon as Yang removes Blake's bra, she follows suit. They both begin undressing each other slowly, enjoying the feeling of each others' gentle contact. Finally they lie next to each other, completely nude and laying side by side on the bed. 

"Um," Blake mumbles in apprehensively, "D-do you want to-" She hands the condom to Yang, blushing and looking away quickly. Yang nods, taking the condom and sliding it onto Blake's member, coaxing an adorable gasp from her. 

"Come here Blakey." Yang whispers, lying onto her back and pulling Blake towards her. She complies eagerly, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck and nuzzling into her chest affectionately. 

Blake wraps her legs around Yang's waist and begins grinding into her eagerly, her arousal growing as her hands run along Yang's body. She begins caressing every inch of skin she can reach, feeling an intense desire as it ebbs through her veins. Blake leans forward, planting a kiss on Yang's lips before nibbling on her bottom lip. "I love you." She whispers softly. "I love you so much." 

Yang smiles and kisses her back, running her tongue across Blake's own. She closes her eyes and lets out a contented sigh, enjoying the taste of Blake's lips on hers. "I love you too baby." Yang murmurs through half-lidded eyes, stroking Blake's feline ears as she runs her hand through her hair. 

Blake hesitantly positions herself between Yang's legs, giving her girlfriend a nervous look. "I'm going to start moving now." She warns, whispering in Yang's ear as she nibbles at her neck. 

"Go ahead Blakey." She places her hands on Blake's hips, gently coaxing them into moving forward. 

Blake moves slowly, pressing her lips against Yang's once again. As she does so, she takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she prepares herself mentally. She slides into Yang, letting out a little groan at the sudden warmth and sensation. Who kisses her deeply as she continues to move again. Soon Blake is inside of Yang fully, and the two are holding each other in passionate embrace. 

Yang gives an encouraging nod and pushes her hips forward, earning a moan of satisfaction from Blake. She leans down and kisses her again, this time more forcefully. This causes Blake to let out satisfied grunt, which in turn causes Yang to give a few passionate kisses and nibbles along her collarbone. 

Blake begins to thrust slowly, pushing her hips into Yang's as she does. After several minutes of kissing and the forceful pumping of hips, It doesn't take long before Yang starts quivering and gasping. She holds onto Blake as she lets out a string of moans and whimpers, something that encourages her to speed up her thrusts a little. 

"Oh god..." Yang pants, grinding herself against Blake's hips as she wraps her legs around her partner's waist. 

Blake smiles softly and grabs Yang's head, pulling her close and kissing her deeply once more. "Baby... I love you." She whispers as she pushes back into Yang. 

Yang's orgasm hits her almost immediately afterwards, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as she clings desperately to Blake. Her mouth opens in a silent scream of ecstasy as her lover continues to pleasure her through the sensations. Yang quivers, her whole body tightening around Blake as she orgasms. She lets out a shuddering gasp as she collapses backwards onto the bed, clutching at her lover tightly as she's overpowered by the sensations caused by the woman inside her. 

"Ahh! Ah!" Yang pants, trying to catch her breath. "Oh fuck... wow..." She manages to say between breaths, gasping and breathing heavily. 

"You okay?" Blake asks worriedly, stopping and looking at Yang. "I- s-should I stop or- 

"Oh my God..." She sighs, holding onto Blake. "You were fucking amazing!" She grins as she pets her hair again. 

"I-I was?" Blake mumbles, confused and evidently not used to praise in a context like this. "But... I didn't do anything?" 

"No, you did." Yang replies, still trying to catch her breath. "You made me feel that, which was great. Thank you!" She smiles lovingly up at Blake. 

"B-but..." 

Yang puts a finger to Blake's lips, kissing her and pulling closer towards her. She lets out a little gasp, then grins and pushes deeper inside Yang as she nibbles at her neck. 

A particularly deep thrust causes Blake to gasp and clutch at the sheets as she lets out a long moan. "Y-Yang..." she pants, gritting her teeth and letting out another high-pitched gasp. 

"Mmmm, yes." Yang nods happily, pushing herself back against Blake under her renewed enthusiasm. "J-just like that Blakey... right there!" She grins, happy to make her partner good as well as herself. 

Blake responds with an unintelligible whine as she shudders again, finally nearing her own limit. Her legs begin to shake violently, and she lets out a long cry. 

"Shhh... Just relax..." Yang says soothingly, pulling Blake closer towards her as she continues to grind against her. "You don't have to make me cum again, just let yourself relax baby." 

Yang feels Blake throb inside deep within her, quivering as she nears her climax. Her body shakes and twitches as she lets out a final scream, digging her nails into Yang's lower back as she's overpowered by a wave of ecstasy. She finally collapses, shuddering as she reaches her orgasm. She lets out a high moan and pushes herself all the way into Yang, shuddering as she reaches her limit. Her entire body tenses up as she lets out a quiet sigh, a happy little sound as she collapses against Yang in her orgasmic bliss. 

The pair lay together for a moment, breathing heavily and enjoying each other's presence. They enjoy the afterglow of their experience, kissing and cuddling softly as they come down from their highs. Staying like that for a while, simply basking in the warmth and closeness of the experience. 

Eventually, Blake rolls off of Yang and lies next to her. "I love you." She sighs contentedly, tossing the condom in the trash bin from across the room. 

"I love you too." Yang replies, wrapping her arms around Blake and resting her head on her shoulder affectionately. 

"We should probably get some sleep now." Blake suggests with a yawn, cuddling back into her partner. 

"Maybe later kitty cat..." Yang grins, picking up the box of condoms from earlier. "But not while we've got each other just to ourselves." 

"That sounds like something I'm okay with." Blake smiles, tackling Yang and pulling her into a passionate kiss once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I expected it to be, apparently I have standards now I guess.
> 
> Hope this was a bearable scene for anyone trans, I try my best when it comes to this stuff but feel free to tell me if you have any problems with it.


	7. First Steps -7-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake runs off to mull over her feelings while the rest of her team get a surprise visit.

"Alright you two! You've been sleeping together!" Ruby points a finger accusingly towards Blake and Yang from across the table.

"What, you saw us lying in the same bed. Relax Rubes, we were just cuddling." Yang snorts, waving her hand dismissively at her sister.

"Well... we-" Blake mumbles, but is cut off by Yang.

"Like I said, we arrived back from the movie and decided to cuddle a little. Is that so wrong?" She continues.

Weiss shuffles awkwardly from across the table, obviously not comfortable about something. She whispers something to Ruby, which causes the younger girl to nod quickly and run out of the kitchen.

"What'd you tell her?" Blake asks curiously, staring at her.

"Nothing of importance, just to wait for me in the other room until we're done talking."

Weiss then turns to both of them, placing her hands on the table and giving her teammates a stern look.

"So..." she whispers, still scarily serious.

"So... what?" Yang inquires, mimicking her actions.

"Last night you two-"

"Yang already told Ruby what happened last night!" Blake responds nervously. "We were just- chilling!" She adds quickly.

"Right, 'chilling'." Weiss says with a slight grin, "Is that what sex is called now?"

Yang chokes, turning at the last second as not to spray coffee over the others.

"W-what? How did you- When did you?" She sputters lamely.

"Oh, 2 maybe 3 am?" Weiss's grins widens as she notices Blake turn scarlet and bury her face in her hands. "How long has this-" she points to the two of them "-been going on?"

"Just last night." Yang mutters weakly, "When did you- we didn't see you!"

"I usually get up in the later hours of the night, y'know, do my hair, have a cup of coffee." Weiss answers, still looking amused at their reactions.

"S-sorry Weiss." Blake finally mumbles, "We shouldn't have done that, it was stupid." She looks upset by her own words.

Weiss's bemused attitude shifts to that of concern, "Blake, I-I'm sorry if I made you feel bad!"

"Blake, is something wrong?" Yang shifts towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"No- nothing! I... no, I'm fine." She forces a smile, "I think I need to take a walk, stretch my legs!" Blake says in an artificially cheerful attitude, getting up and beginning towards the kitchen door.

"Blake!" Weiss calls fruitlessly after her as she steps out and exits the room.

"Yang, I'm sorry!" Weiss trembles slightly, looking nervously at her. "I-I... I was just teasing... I didn't mean to hurt her or anything!"

Yang walks towards the smaller girl, hugging her in an attempt to calm her down. "Weiss, you didn't do anything to her. I think Blake just needs some time to herself right now. She's been dealing with some pretty painful memories lately."

Weiss looks at Yang curiously at the last bit, opening her mouth before she's cut off.

"Its something personal Weiss, not that I don't trust you but Blake told me specifically. I don't want to tell you anything she might not want others to know."

Weiss nods and let's go of Yang, smiling a little. "My sister's in town, she's going to be stopping by later today."

"That's great Weiss, why don't you just hang out with Ruby this morning. I've got a sparring practice with Nora in 10." Yang grins, giving her a small push in the direction of the livingroom.

"Are you sure you don't-"

Yang steps out into the hall, stretching and loosening her muscles for her workout with Nora. "Have fun Ice Queen." She chuckles softly, walking down the hall to team Jnpr's dormitory.

* * *

Two hours later, a sore and freshly showered Yang enters the hallway to their dorms. She stops dead as she sees a pair of individuals arguing in front of her dormitory door. A tall and professional looking woman with white hair is trying to push past a gruff and stubbled middle aged man.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang starts, amazed to see her uncle visiting so suddenly. He turns and smiles at her, briefly ignoring the woman he's arguing with.

"Hey firecracker! How's it h- oof!" He gasps as an elbow sinks into his stomach, causing him to fall to one knee.

"Hello Xiao-Long, it's nice to see you." The woman puts out a hand to shake, "Winter Schnee. I believe we've met a few times before?"

Yang takes the hand, "Yeah, you're Weiss's older sister! Nice to see you, you here to see Weiss?"

Winter nods, "Yes, I was in town with work and I felt the urge to see my sister. Father even gave me time off to do so." At a look from Yang she adds. "I work for my father's company now, the military was too... hazardous."

"Right, right. So how about I take you two inside, er, why were you two fighting?"

"Ice Queen here thought she could just walk into your pad uninvited." Qrow straightens up, seemingly fine now. "I wouldn't let her in without permission from one of you."

"I told you. My sister said that if I wanted I could visit her at any time." Winter sighs, waving a hand dismissively. "But apparently your uncle didn't think that was good enough." She glares at him coldly.

"Hey! I know how people like you are, I'm not letting you near my nieces unsupervised!" Qrow barks.

"People like me?" Winter scoffs, "What exactly do you mean by people like me?" She turns to give him her full attention now.

"You know what I mean! Rich people, people who can't wait to get their hands on- well, I'm not letting a Schnee anywhere near my kids!"

"Uncle Qrow, that's enough!" Yang pushes her way between the older adults. "We live with a Schnee, remember?"

"Oh..." he mumbles, looking suddenly embarrassed. "Right. Whatever then, it's fine if you want to let her in." Qrow gestures towards Winter.

"Thank you Xiao Long." She nods, her and Qrow stepping after Yang into the dormitory.

"Sorry if it's a bit of a mess." Yang turns on a light to let them see. "Wonder where Ruby and Weiss are..." she looks around curiously in the livingroom, trying to spot the two of them.

"Do you mind if I see your sleeping quarters?" Winter asks professionally, "I want to make sure Weiss is keeping good hygiene."

Yang nods, "Uh, yeah. Go right ahead." She shrugs awkwardly, following the woman into their main living area.

"Well... there goes everything I was saying about the Schnees." Qrow sighs and takes a swig from a hip flask.

Ruby and Weiss are curled up together in Weiss's bed, half-naked and sleeping on top of the covers. A few scattered clothes lie on the floor next to them.

"Weiss, really?" Winter tuts loudly, turning on a light to wake up the girls. Weiss jumps up and looks around quickly, blushing furiously at being caught by her respective family member.

"W-W-Winter!" She stammers, quickly pulling a shirt on and standing up to greet her sister. " I wasn't expecting you till later today!"

Qrow gives the sleeping Ruby a shrewd glance, raising an eyebrow and muttering something about Taiyang's genetics.

Yang steps out of the room and he follows, slumping down on their couch with an exaggerated groan. "So. So..."

"Alright Uncle Qrow, I didn't know that was happening!" She sighs in mild annoyance. "Sorry that you had to see-"

"Its alright kiddo." He cuts her short with an amused grin. "Where's your girly then?"

"W-what?" Yang sputters in surprise, "My girly?"

"Y'know, dark-haired with the cat ears. Uh, Blaze or somethin' I think." he shrugs and takes another drink from his flask.

"Oh! Blake. Yeah, she's cool, we're good." She stammers nervously.

"Right, so you two are like, a 'hardcore' thing now?" Qrow smirks at his niece and gives her a prominent wink.

"Ew no! Don't be gross Uncle Qrow!" Yang giggles and punches his arm affectionately. "We're just dating right now!" She desperately tries to sound convincing in her lie.

"Yeah, yeah. Its alright firecracker, you're an adult, you can make your own decisions." He reaches over and grabs her hand, "Just try to be smart about 'em yeah?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah!" Yang nods fervently, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "I will, I promise!"

"Good, cause, I saw those condoms and got worried for a second. Just an old precaution you got from dating guys I suppose." Qrow shrugs, stretching his legs out onto the coffee table nearby.

Yang turns even redder, burying her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"I mean," her uncle continues, "I guess that's a benefit that's usually there when you're gay. No pregnancies, woohoo." He gives the least enthusiastic display of excitement possible, causing Yang to giggle and snort.

"So, you liked that huh?" Qrow grins, "Well I've got a joke that you'll never forget!"

* * *

Winter looks between her sister and the younger girl, "I hope she's asleep." She points to the limp form of Ruby.

"Of course she is Winter! You think I can't tell when my friends are sleeping or awake?" She huffs in mild annoyance.

"Good," Winter raises an eyebrow at Weiss's comment but says nothing of it. "I was in Vale with father and he suggested I come visit you."

"Oh. Really, you're talking to father again?" Weiss's tone changes, genuine curiosity filling her voice now.

"Yes, me and father have been rekindling our relationship as of late." Winter nods, "I've taken a managment position in the family business!"

"Wow, that's so great!" The younger sister hugs her, "I never would've expected this from father, not after your fight two years ago."

"Well, a lot of things have been discussed between me and him, dozens of meetings..." Winter trails off momentarily. "Father and I have an interesting-" she lingers for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "-relationship, but we've gotten a lot-" she ponders over her words again. "-a uh, a lot closer recently."

"I'm so glad Winter!" Weiss responds excitedly, "How is he about your, um, your gender?" She whispers to her sister hesitantly.

"Like I said Weiss, there's been lots of progress between us. He's come to terms with me being a woman now, there are still some complications but he's now actively using my name and pronouns to refer to me."

"That's something I would've never expected from him a few years ago." Weiss murmurs, "I always thought he hated you!" She grimaces as she continues.

"Well, I think hate is a strong word." Winter nods slowly, "Father's trying, he gave me a good job and is even giving Whitley financial support to stay with some friends from school."

"I'm so glad Winter!" Weiss squeezes her older sister tightly in a hug. "I'm so glad that father's finally helping you instead of casting you aside!"

"Yes, it truly is kind of him. But enough about me, how are things in your life Weiss? And I don't mean school and grades." She adds with a small twitch of a smile.

* * *

Much later in the evening, even after Qrow had left, Winter finally walks down into the academy's courtyard. "I'm glad you're treating my sister well." She murmurs as she gazes across the expansive school. "You have good friends Weiss, treat them well..."

Winter walks along the grounds, slowly making her way towards the airship to take her back to Atlas. To take her back to-

A small voice speaks in her ear, through the little earpiece she'd been hiding under her hair. "Well now, that wasn't too difficult now was it?"

"N-no father..." Winter mumbles, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. "It wasn't- wasn't..."

"Good... good..." her father's voice whispers, cold, cruel, lacking any emotion or feelings. "Now come back to Atlas dear, we have business to attend to. Together."

She nods slowly, continuing to walk towards the airship as the voice disconnects, leaving her in silence.

Winter wipes a single tear from her cheek as she boards, looking back at the academy with a mournful gaze.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I'm so, so sorry." She closes her eyes, taking a shuddering breath as the airship takes off into the sky.

The white-haired woman grits her teeth, opening her eyes and looking down at the slowly shrinking forest beneath her. A steely gaze contrasts her teary eyes and broken tone.

"I won't let father hurt you... I won't let him hurt anyone who matters to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...
> 
> Sad Winter everybody!
> 
> Oh and Qrow's here I guess.


	8. First Steps -8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang confronts Blake about running away.

Yang had definitely been wrong, Blake hadn't come to talk to her. Instead she had spent the past ten days ignoring her friends, speaking and interacting with her teammates as little as possible.  
  
Any time anyone tried to talk to Blake- even her! -she would shut them down, even flat out ignoring people to escape talking about herself.  
  
Yang felt hurt, Blake- the woman she was dating! The woman she'd slept with!- was completely ignoring her! No, this was enough. If Blake had something she needed to talk about, well, Yang would make sure she did.  
  
Yang storms into the bedroom angrily, walking up to Blake with an intense glare. She grabs her aggressively by the shoulders and pushes her against a wall.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you ignoring us Blake? Did I do something wrong?" She demands, voice sounding both angry and concerned as she stares at her girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Yang." Blake mumbles and looks away, shuffling nervously under the interrogation.  
  
"You've barely spoken to me in almost two weeks! You rarely even seem to have acknowledged my existence for that matter!" Yang snaps, still holding her against the wall forcefully. "Did I do something wrong?" She repeats. "I'm worried about you!"  
  
Blake's eyes widen at this outburst, but she doesn't fight back. She just nods slowly and turns her head away from Yang. "I- I'm sorry." Tears begin to fill her eyes and she let's out a quiet sob, unable to meet her partner's gaze.  
  
"Sorry? What're you-" Yang asks, not understanding why she would be sorry. "Am I missing something Blake, Did you do something?"  
  
"It's nothing." Blake says quietly. Her voice is shaking slightly as she tries to hold back her tears. "I've been rude, I shouldn't be ignoring you..." she mumbles.  
  
"What- no! This isn't what I intended. God!" Yang sighs, unpinning Blake and wiping her tears away gently. "Ugh, I just meant to ask why you've been so distant lately."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Blake deadpans.  
  
"Well then we can talk later, if you really feel like it." Yang frowns, moving away from her slowly. "I'm just concerned, that's all." She takes a step to leave before Blake stops her.  
  
"N-no! Wait Yang! I- I was just... when we had sex it- it-" She slumps down onto the bed with a groan. "I just... I felt bad afterwards. I... I- didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Yang stares at her girlfriend in confusion. "How would you have- did you think having sex _hurt_ me?"  
  
"No, I-I... not physically!" Blake whispers, her voice almost choked out by her own sobs. "I just- taking someone else's first time..." she trails off, looking dejectedly at Yang. "I don't want to be like- I don't want to be Adam!" She buries her face in her hands, crying more deeply than before. "I don't want to be Adam..."  
  
"No. No! You are NOT like that!" Yang's voice raises loudly, almost yelling as Blake flinches at the tone. "Sorry." She continues, lowering her voice back down from a shouting level. "Blakey... Oh Blakey..."  
  
Yang sits down on the bed and pulls her into hug, forcefully and kindly showing her love like she had learned from Ruby. "Blake." She says softly, wiping away the girl's tears. "You're nothing like him, you never were and never will be. You know that I love you, and I know you would never try to hurt me."  
  
Blake sniffles in response, burying her face in Yang's shoulder as the blonde continues. "I wanted that, I wanted everything I signed up for with this relationship. You saw me that night, that was consensual. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't want it." Yang whispers soothingly, stroking her girlfriend's face gently.  
  
Blake gives a little nod, holding her head up to look into Yang's face. She sees nothing but love in those eyes, those big, beautiful violet depths that belong to the woman she loves. She sighs softly, finally beginning to feel her doubts melt away.  
  
"There we go." Yang cups her face loving, leaning down to kiss Blake softly on the lips. Nothing sexual, nothing forceful or forward, just simply sweet, romantic and kind.  
  
Blake moans into the kiss contentedly, happy to simply be held in Yang's arms, to be protected and loved like she had never been before.  
  
After a few minutes of their gentle, passionate kissing, Yang pulls her lips away from Blake's. She grins down at the slightly dazed expression on her girlfriend's face, a silly smile of blissful happiness.  
  
"That's adorable." She kisses her on the forehead, causing Blake to blush and come out of her stupor. "You're so cute like this kitty cat." Yang grins as a bemused smile stretches across her face, flicking Blake on the nose lightly and giggling.  
  
"S-shut up!" Blake turns even redder, grinning back at her partner bashfully. "You are too Yang!" She compliments back with a dorky smile on her face.  
  
"I never said I wasn't." Yang responds, "Maybe you just like complimenting me?" She shrugs and gives Blake a silly wink as she teases her.  
  
"Always the charmer." She sighs, sitting up and drying her cheeks. "But I don't think I have a problem with that? Do you?"  
  
"Pshh! Me? I love complimenting and teasing you, watching you squirm under my affection."  
  
"Really? Well, that's good." Blake smiles, "I wonder if you're still just talking about compliments now?" She whispers huskily, leaning towards Yang and grasping the collar of her shirt gently. "Because I don't think you are..." Blake adds in a soft tone that reveals all her intentions. "I wonder if I can do that too? Make you squirm?"  
  
This makes Yang blush, her face flushing completely red in a manner of seconds. "Oh, wow. F-forward today huh Blake?" She grins in embarrassment, "I didn't think you could be so... so- I like that, I like that a lot..." she trails off with a groan as Blake begins to nibble at her neck softly.  
  
"Well... maybe you telling me that you enjoyed the sex really, _really_ turned me on!" Blake whispers, trailing her fingers down Yang's lower back as she kisses along her jawline.  
  
"Go right ahead baby, I'm ready for the sequel." Yang grins, reaching for Blake's crotch before her hand is stopped gently.  
  
"Not today Yang, right now just let me make you happy. I want to, please." Comes the soft whisper.  
  
"O-ooh... Okay then!" She blushes again, grinning as Blake pushes her back. Getting on her knees and sliding her hands up Yang's now bare thighs.  
  
"Let me make you feel good..."

* * *

  
The two of them stumble out into the livingroom, disheveled and out of breath. Blake kissing Yang again as they walk along the hall.  
  
"Did we miss something good?" Weiss is sitting with Ruby on the couch, playing a card game.  
  
"Shit." Blake groans, looking at their other teammates. "Yang and me- I- we..." she gives her girlfriend a pleading gaze, hoping for her backup.  
  
"They already know baby, they've known since the first time." Yang grins, "Wow you've got a really good tongue. Like, really, _really_ good!" She continues, completely indifferent to Weiss and her sister's protests and indignation.  
  
"Gross Yang! Gross!" Ruby makes a gagging sound and covers her ears. "Just gross!" She mutters again more quietly.  
  
"You two better be taking precautions." Weiss frowns, "We don't want anything like what happened with your parents." She adds sternly.  
  
"Wow, rude!" Yang gives an exaggerated huff. "We're being completely smart, and taking precautions and everything Weiss. Get off our asses!"  
  
She gives a sultry look at Blake, "And speaking of, there's something I think we should try sometime that you might like." She whispers to her partner. "C'mon, let's go. I want to see what else you can do with that tongue!"  
  
Yang leads Blake back into the bedroom, the latter flashing an embarrassed grin and thumbs up awkwardly at her friends as the door closes.  
  
"Well, now I can't think of anything else but that." Weiss grumbles, turning back to Ruby with a sigh.  
  
"Weissss!" Ruby groans, "Stop thinking those things about my sister!" The younger girl pouts and crosses her arms with a frown.  
  
"R-right, sorry Ruby!" She stammers, slapping her forehead in annoyance. "God those two are loud!" She snaps, looking in the direction of the dormitory bedroom area. "How on earth is Blake all silent and mysterious all the time? Listen to that!" Weiss points toward the door as a muffled high-pitched moan escapes from the other room.  
  
"I- er, how do you know that's Blake?" Ruby asks, genuinely curious at how Weiss would be able to recognize her specifically. "I mean, couldn't it be Yang as well?" She looks more than a little disturbed at the thought of it being her sister.  
  
"Really Ruby?" Weiss sighs, leaning back into the couch with a groan. "If it was Yang it'd be-"  
  
"Fuck! F-f-fuck! Oh Blakey... that's so good! S-so so so good..." A loud yell comes from the bedroom, barely muffled by the walls between them. "Just. Like. That!" An unintelligible response comes from Blake, muffled and drowned out by Yang's scream of pleasure.  
  
"Oh gross! Ew! That's worse than seeing them afterwards, at least with that I can imagine it's not sex!" Ruby shudders and makes a face at the thought. "What in Remnant could make someone be so loud?" She ponders, wrinkling her nose up and gagging as if there was an unpleasant smell in their vicinity.  
  
"Some people are just loud." Weiss looks a little exasperated. "For some people I guess it turns them on, I don't _personally_ see the appeal but..." she shrugs and turns pink.  
  
"Stop thinking about my sister again!" Ruby tackles Weiss and hits her with a pillow, giggling as it completely stuns the heiress beneath her.  
  
"Ruby you- you dolt!" The younger girl receives a counterattack from another pillow. "Why would I be thinking about your older sister!?" Weiss snaps, "Why would I when I have you?" She continues softly.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Weissy." Ruby grins and kisses her, grinning as the nickname makes her blush. "Why would you when you have me?" She whispers as she straddles Weiss beneath her. "Every. Part. Of. Me."  
  
With that, Ruby slowly takes off her shirt, leaving the other girl blushing beneath.  
  
"R-Ruby! What are you- Oh! Oh..." Weiss starts angrily, before letting out a quiet gasp as Ruby strokes her neck gently.  
  
"I know _all_ your weaknesses, every single one of them." Ruby grins as she shudders from the touch. "Isn't that right _snowflower_?"  
  
"Fuck you..." Weiss grumbles as her blush deepens, cursing herself for letting the younger girl know these things.  
  
"That's the idea." Ruby breathes, kissing her neck softly. "That's the idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've confirmed the Whiterose!
> 
> Well, except for the fact that it was already painfully obvious.
> 
> Maybe Blake will get a little loud now that she's getting more comfortable with Yang.


	9. First Steps -9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rwby briefly spar with Team Jnpr before Blake has to make an awkward exit.

Weapons clash in the dappled green light of the Emerald forest. The beginnings of Spring had become more present over the past month at Beacon, with the bitterness of winter finally coming to a close.  
  
Several figures stand scattered across an open clearing, several young huntsmen and huntresses training in the soft light of a springtime afternoon.  
  
"Why do I have to fight Yang?" Jaune complains, barely dodging a strike from her as she smacks the sword out of his hands.  
  
"Because, Vomit Boy." Yang throws his sword back with a grin. "You've got to spar against people besides Pyrrha." She steps into a boxing stance as he picks up his sword. "You sure you don't want to try throwing a punch or two? Guys should really try to focus on things besides their sword!"  
  
Jaune nearly chokes at her words, sputtering as he takes a sip from a water bottle. "Shut up Yang! If you really want me to, I'll fight you like this." He throws down his sword and shield, trying to copy the stance she's taken.  
  
"Yaaang!" Nora calls, "Can I get a different partner?" Everyone looks over to see her squatting on top of Ruby's chest.  
  
The younger girl looks dazed and is blushing furiously, trying to escape and failing with a groan.  
  
"I think she's broken." Nora chimes in. "As soon as I pinned her she just stopped fighting. Now she's just like this..." she points to Ruby who is just lying there, flustered and embarrassed.  
  
"No. Nora, get off of Ruby." Ren says sternly, walking over and pulling her up and away from Ruby. "You can't sit on someone and expect them to be comfortable with it." They continue, looking apologetically toward Ruby.  
  
"O-oh! I'm okay, I'm okay!" Ruby jumps up, brushing herself off and turning to Nora. "I'm sorry Nora, I just got a little embarrassed by that. Y'know, awkward gays and all that." She waves her hand dismissively.  
  
"That's fine!" The redhead grins, "I think we should take a break for now." She flops down on the grass in a sunny spot, letting out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Well, I was going to suggest the same thing." Weiss walks over and leans against a nearby tree, "Oh, looks like Jaune's done." She remarks plaintively as Jaune flies through the air, skidding into a heap at her feet.  
  
"O-ow..." He whimpers, "Ruby, how is your sister so- so-" he stands up and stretches gingerly.  
  
"So awesome? I don't know Jaune, I guess I'm just great!" Yang grins, walking over to the group and giving her sister a high-five. "So, are Blake and Pyrrha done their fight or are they still-"  
  
"C'mon Pyrrha! Kick her ass!" Nora cheers excitedly, interrupting Yang and causing her teammate to give a slight smile.  
  
"Now Nora, that's nice but you should have some faith in Blake too. She's an excellent fighter after all." Pyrrha responds warmly as she continues to fight. "I'm not _as_ good as everyone says I am."  
  
"Yeah, Nora!" Yang smirks swiveling to face her, "We're pretty good stuff y'know." She turns back to watch her partner's fight.  
  
"It's okay Yang, I wasn't-" Blake sidesteps a swing before ducking under a second. "I'm not offended by everyone saying Pyrrha is better than me-" she barely avoids the next strike, sliding a little on the damp forest floor. "-its pretty obvious that she is." Another swing comes her way, this time finally making contact with Blake. She trips as her legs are swept out from beneath her, falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
"I'm sorry Blake, are you okay?" Pyrrha asks gently, extending a hand to pull her back up. "I didn't expect you to continue talking to Yang."  
  
Blake nods and takes the hand, jumping into a combat stance as the two fighters circle each other. She takes a step forward, causing Pyrrha to move as well, holding distance.  
  
"Its fine Pyrrha, I shouldn't have let myself get distracted." She takes another step, observing Pyrrha's reaction and trying to gauge her next move.  
  
"Come on Blake!" Ruby cheers. "You've got this!" She jumps up and down excitedly, a wide grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Like I said, _lots_ of confidence in me..." Blake mutters to herself, realizing that Pyrrha won't act until she does. Her opponent could simply play off any of her strategies, Pyrrha had given herself an advantage of reaction time against her. Blake takes a moment to formulate a plan of action, before deciding to do something completely stupid.  
  
Blake locks her gaze, a determined look in her eyes as she rushes forward at her opponent. Pyrrha holds her sword and shield up, readying herself to block any strike that comes her way.  
  
Just before slamming into Pyrrha's shield, Blake throws her weapon into a tree behind her, embedding it firmly in the material. She let's go of it, sliding under the swing from her opponent and through her legs.  
  
She runs straight past Pyrrha, kicking off a tree and changing her momentum at the last second. Blake launches herself into the air with a leap and catches her weapon again, landing and striking Pyrrha across the back.  
  
She takes advantage of her surprise, building up momentum around trees and with the tether attached to her weapon. Blake strikes once, twice, three times, but on the fourth pass Pyrrha activates her semblance. The sword is yanked out of the tree and into her hand, jolting Blake along a completely different trajectory.  
  
Blake is wrenched back down towards the ground with an unpleasant jolt, crashing into the other girl as they roll around in the dirt. She groans, struggling a little from Pyrrha's larger, armor covered weight above her.  
  
"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes in her sing-song tone, looking down at Blake worriedly. "I hesitated to use my semblance because I didn't want you to lose your grip." She looks at the tree which previously had Blake's sword tethered to it. "But I suppose I may have picked the wrong time to intercept you."  
  
"I-its okay." Blake wheezes, "I just got the wind knocked out of me, I'll be fine." She tries to push Pyrrha off her again, and she finally gets the point.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just- I'll just get up." Pyrrha apologizes again, standing up and giving Blake time to catch her breath.  
  
Blake wipes her forehead with a sigh, glad to be taking a break for a moment. She closes her eyes, taking a moment to just relax in her surroundings. She begins to slowly become more aware of her own body, how the sun's warmth touches her face, how the breeze feels through her hair.  
  
The sunlight reminded her of Yang's touch, how she always seemed to be so full of warmth and be so cozy. She would rub Blake's back with those warm hands, kissing her slowly, moving them further...  
  
At this point she was definitely aroused, as if being tackled by a very pretty woman hadn't already accomplished that. Blake notices her growing arousal and gulps, feeling herself getting hot as a flush creeps across her face and a wave of heat runs over her lower body.  
  
"Blake are you sure you're alright? You're rather red and sweaty, do you have a fever?" Pyrrha inquires curiously, apparently oblivious to Blake's sudden discomfort.  
  
She snaps out of her daze, zoning back into their conversation. "N-no Pyrrrha, I'm- I'm fine!" Blake squeaks, clenching her thighs together in an attempt to hide her present situation."Y'know what, it's getting late and I think I'm fine for the day!" she gives an exaggerated grin and shuffles backwards uncomfortably.  
  
This finally draws Pyrrha's attention, she looks down at Blake's crotch and blushes. "O-oh! Uh, your-" she looks up at Blake, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry. Did I- did I cause that?"  
  
"Um... well, it was actually someone else." Blake stammers nervously. "Y-Yang actually!" She adds, flushing with embarrassment.  
  
Pyrrha shuffles awkwardly for a second before straightening herself and calming down. "I think Blake's feeling a little ill! Yang, can you take her back to your dormitory to lie down?" She calls to the rest of their teammates.  
  
Yang appears to hear her call, pulling herself out of a very animated looking conversation and turning their way. "Hmm, what's up?" Yang jogs over, stopping in front of them. "You called me over?"  
  
"Yes Yang." Pyrrha nods. "I just noticed that Blake was feeling a little ill and suggested she go lie down."  
  
"Right, and you want me to... help her walk back to the dorm?" She raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the thought. "Why does Blake need me to walk her back when it's so close by?"  
  
"Oh, uh... You must have taken care of Ruby when she got sick in the past. Surely you'd be able to help Blake out for a while?" Pyrrha suggests lamely.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I could take care of her I suppose." Yang nods slowly at the prospect. "Okay Blakey, let's get you back to the dormitory then!" She grins, putting her hand around Blake's lower back and guiding her girlfriend back towards the academy.

Blake walks awkwardly along in silence, only briefly responding to any of Yang's jokes or comments. She let's out a sigh as they step into their dormitory and shut the door, forgetting Yang's presence for a moment.

"Hey kitty cat, what's wrong?" She asks teasingly. "Why did we have to go back just because you got an erection?"  
  
"W-what?" Blake sputters, turning around to look at her girlfriend's amused grin. "How- you could tell?"  
  
"No Blakey, _I_ didn't see anything." Yang responds, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. "We _all_ saw it." She adds, smiling deviously at the groan that comes from Blake.  
  
"Everyone? Even the rest of team Jnpr?"  
  
Yang nods, "Hey, don't worry about it." her tone shifts to a dramatically more comforting one. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologizes quietly.  
  
"No, it's fine. It really is. So what if its embarrassing? This stuff happens all the time." Blake shrugs indifferently, her embarrassment now rapidly fading away.  
  
"Yeah, that's good." Yang whispers in her ear from behind, slowly pressing Blake forwards into the kitchen table beneath them.  
  
"Yang? What're you doing?" She tries to turn around, but her partner stops her.  
  
"You realize what this is baby?" Yang begins to nibble on one of Blake's feline ears. "This is an hour of undisturbed time by ourselves..." she slides her hands down, grasping at Blake's hips gently.  
  
"Ooh... You're right Yang, you're right." She murmurs softly, sighing into the touches coming from her girlfriend behind her.  
  
"I love you Blake" Yang spins her around and kisses her on the lips. They stay locked together for a few moments, touching and caressing each other as Blake moans into the kiss.  
  
Yang pulls away to take a breath of air, starring down at Blake as she pants beneath her. "So kitty cat... want to have a little fun with me?"  
  
Blake grins back at her, blushing and giggling at the suggestion. "Oh I'm more than ready." She kisses Yang back and strokes her cheek.  
  
The blonde immediately pushes her against the table, kissing Blake passionately as she let's out a little groan. "Well then, let's have some fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I setting up another smut scene? Really, like this?
> 
> Yes, yes I am.


	10. First Steps -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's teasing continues further as she decides to help Blake relieve some stress.

Yang grinds against Blake as she lets out a little groan, running her hands over her girlfriend's breasts with a grin. She gives them a gentle squeeze and giggles at the noise that comes from Blake.  
  
"Do you like this kitty cat? Want me to play with your cute little chest for a bit?" She whispers, giving them another playful grope.  
  
"A- ah! Yang..." Blake gasps, letting out a quiet sigh and relaxing into the soft touches. "Go ahead." She murmurs, enjoying the feeling of contact on her sensitive nipples.  
  
Yang notices her growing arousal, pinching and thumbing the hardening buds softly. "You _really_ want this don't you baby?" She teases, giving the small breasts another squeeze.  
  
Blake simply moans in response, making adorable little noises of pleasure as she begins grinding back against her partner's knee eagerly.  
  
Yang raises an eyebrow with another grin, "Oh wow..." she whispers as she massages Blake's chest more firmly. "I've never seen you this forward before, it's really turning me on right now."  
  
Yang's hands slide further down, away from the breasts and along her girlfriend's ribs. She draws her fingertips along the smooth skin of Blake's stomach before stopping and suddenly pulling them away.  
  
Blake whimpers quietly at the lack of contact, turning around to look at her girlfriend. "Are you going to continue?" She gazes at Yang hopefully. "I- I really like when you touch me like that..." Her cheeks turn pink and she stares at the floor bashfully.  
  
"Oh I think you'll like this even more than that Blakey." Yang whispers softly, "Now, can I take this off?" she grips the skirt of Blake's uniform loosely.  
  
A nod from her partner is all Yang needs, pulling off the skirt with an exaggerated flourish. "Aaaaand... there's the cute little butt I love." She winks and gives it a soft squeeze, smirking as it causes Blake to jump and smack her lightly on the arm.  
  
"Gah! Yang, what exactly are you planning on doing?" She struggles to look at the blonde over her shoulder. "What're you doing?" Blake gives up, turning her head to look forward again.  
  
"Don't look baby, it's a surprise!" Comes the response as Yang pulls out a small bottle of clear liquid. "Just trust me when I say you'll like this." She squirts some of the substance into a palm, rubbing it over two of her fingers and smiling to herself.  
  
"Like what?" Blake shuffles uncomfortably, still bent over the table and unable to see anything happening behind her. "Yang, so help me if you- COLD!" She flinches away from the touch, letting out a yelp as Yang's fingers trace along her inner thigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Blakey, just bear with me for just a moment." Yang kisses one of her feline ears softly, running one hand through Blake's hair as the other moves between her thighs. She hooks the pair of black lacy panties with a finger and pulls it down with a quick tug.  
  
"I couldn't help myself when I saw how much you liked it when I was touching your chest." Yang murmurs in her ear softly, "Are you ready kitty cat?" Her hand moves slowly up Blake's thighs and closer to her target.  
  
"Ready for wh- wait... are you-" Blake's question is cut off by her own gasp as Yang gently presses a finger against her back entrance. "O-oh! Yang..."  
  
"Is something wrong Blake?" Her finger presses more firmly now, and Yang grins as Blake quivers at the touch. "Can I go ahead with this?" She inquires, wanting to know her girlfriend's genuine feelings about the situation.  
  
"Um, I... O-okay, just be gentle Yang." Blake shifts nervously in anticipation. "Please." She adds with a whisper.  
  
"I will baby, I always am." Yang whispers soothingly, pushing her finger forward with proper permission now. She grins as she feels the muscles give, and slowly slides the tip of her finger about an inch inside her lover.  
  
Blake shivers at the feeling of sudden penetration, and relaxes her body to make it easier for the probing finger to continue its progress.  
  
Yang takes this as her cue to start actually moving her hand, and slides her index finger another couple inches deeper. Grinning as Blake lets out a soft gasp at the further intrusion.  
  
"Aww... does my pretty little kitty want me to keep going?" Yang breathes huskily, running her other hand over Blake's nipples teasingly.  
  
"Yang..." She groans in mild annoyance, clenching harder around the finger inside her at the sudden contact with her breasts.  
  
"That's not an answer baby."  
  
Blake sighs, turning her head around to look at her partner. "Fine Yang. Your _'pretty little kitty'_ would like you to continue. Is that good enough?" She grumbles in embarrassment as she mutters the pet name aloud.  
  
Yang's response is to pull out her finger and then slide in a second, pushing both of them up to the second knuckle. "What would happen if I were to do... _this_ _?_ " She curls the fingers upwards inside her girlfriend with a devious grin.  
  
"A-ah! Y-you... mmmn!" Blake let's out a groan at the motion, clenching around the fingers as Yang continues to move them inside her. "Y-Yang! Please don't stop!" She whimpers and pushes herself backwards, grinding into her partner's hand with a renewed enthusiasm.  
  
"I like the eagerness Blakey." Yang whispers as she gropes and fingers her partner simultaneously. "So you're really sensitive right here I suppose?" She asks curiously, pushing into the same particular spot as before.  
  
"Haah! Guh- Yes! R-right there!" Blake pants, letting out a loud moan as Yang moves her fingers again. She forms a hooking motion with them and presses more firmly inside her girlfriend.  
  
Blake's back arches at the stimulation, her mouth hanging open as a low groan of pleasure escapes her lips. She groans, rolling and arching with the motions of the fingers inside her.  
  
"God... oh that's so sexy." Yang blushes at her girlfriend's reactions, beginning to move her hand more quickly now. "You're making me so wet..."  
  
Blake bucks her hips as the thrusting speeds up, her moans quickly becoming higher and more erratic. She pushes back in an attempt to increase the pleasure from her lover's hands.  
  
Yang picks up on the intentions and begins to stimulate her girlfriend even more aggressively. She pumps her fingers quickly, curling and twisting them in certain ways to make Blake moan even louder.  
  
"Oh you like this baby?" Yang murmurs, gently pinching a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "This is so hot..."  
  
"Y-yes! Yes I like it Yang!" Blake gasps, letting out a groan and panting from the constant stimulation. She clenches tightly around Yang's hand, letting out a long mewling cry of pleasure and beginning to shudder weakly. A series of extremely lewd sounds, a jumble of high-pitched moans, and a soft whimpering escapes her lips.  
  
Blake quivers as she orgasms, spasming slightly as she rides out the invisible waves of her pleasure. She groans and clings to Yang, holding onto her tightly all the while. After a moment or two she stops shaking, looking over at Yang with eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I love you so much..." she mumbles, turning and kissing her on the lips softly.  
  
"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong Blakey?" Yang whispers worriedly, pulling her fingers out of Blake and washing them with concern in her eyes.  
  
"No... no. Its nothing like that." Blake sighs and wipes her eyes, "I was just worried that... doing this -what we just did- would remind me of- of..." she trails off with a silent whisper, rubbing her eyes and looking away.  
  
"Oh." Yang breathes, "I'm sorry Blake. I shouldn't have-" she steps closer to her girlfriend hesitantly.  
  
"It didn't though." Blake interrupts, looking at her with a gaze full of love. "Yang... it didn't. All I thought of was you, the woman who's loved me so much."  
  
"Blake..." Yang begins to tear up, hugging her tightly. "I'll always love you, and I know you feel the same."  
  
The two women sit in contented silence, basking in the presence and embrace of each other for a while.  
  
"So... um. Do you just really like that type of stuff?" Yang asks curiously, "With how you reacted, you seemed to be really vocal about it." She clarifies, gesturing with the same curling motion she made earlier.  
  
Blake flushes, "N-not particularly any more than regular stuff. I just respond more loudly I guess." She looks supremely embarrassed at this point.  
  
"Really? Because that was... wow." Yang smiles, awed at what she'd been able to make her girlfriend feel. "Do you- do you feel like that from most orgasms?"  
  
"Different thing..." Blake stretches with a groan. "Like I said, I like both equally, but this type lasts longer and is more of an entire body sensation. Whereas the normal type of orgasm I have is more sudden and climactic." She pauses for a moment before adding. "Its kinda hard for me to describe to someone else."  
  
"I get that. Your body's a little different than mine." Yang nods and put an arm around Blake's shoulders. "I like learning more about what makes you feel good. It makes me happy to see you enjoy yourself."  
  
"Yeah, um, same thing for me I guess..." Blake blushes slightly at the thought. "I like making you happy too." She kisses Yang softly, and they begin to touch and kiss more passionately again.  
  
Blake grins, pushing Yang against a nearby countertop. "Now that I had my fun, why don't you spread your legs for me baby? I know just how wet you are."  
  
"You're being so forward kitty cat." Yang purrs, sliding her own skirt and panties off with one quick motion. "You're really in the mood now aren't you? That's good, cause I'm not gonna let you-"  
  
"Yang? Blake?" Ruby's voice comes from the hall door. "What're you two chatting about?" The sound of her fumbling a key in the lock startles the pair.  
  
"Shit. Just throw on your skirt Blake, now!" Yang whispers, fervently picking up their clothes and the bottle from earlier.  
  
Ruby and Weiss unlock the door just as the two of them are about to enter the bedroom, all four girls freezing at the sight of each other.  
  
"S-so... um. Wrapped up early today?" Yang grins awkwardly, blushing and trying to cover up her naked lower half.  
  
"I er- yes, we ended up calling it a day after Nora disturbed an entire pack of Beowulfs." Weiss responds, averting her gaze from Yang's naked crotch.  
  
Unfortunately, her eyes end up focusing on Blake's, pupils going wide as she stares down at her erection. Weiss immediately covers Ruby's eyes, glad the younger girl had been behind her and hadn't seen anything.  
  
Blake gulps nervously. "Sorry Weiss... I'm just gonna go lie down now." She ducks into the bedroom, blushing furiously and looking away from her friend as she shuts the door.  
  
"Yeah... sorry about that." Yang mutters apologetically, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "We didn't expect you two back so soon."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Ruby pipes up, trying to see past Weiss's hand. "Were they having sex or something?"  
  
"Yes Rubes, we _were_ before you and Ice Queen interrupts." Her older sister grumbles. "And I'd like if we could get some time alone for a while."  
  
Ruby finally pushes past Weiss and into the dorm, staring at Yang awkwardly. "Um, I'll just be in the livingroom. So... yeah." She quickly runs off, unwilling to be apart of the current situation.  
  
Weiss sighs and turns to finally make eye contact with Yang. "I'm just going to play some games with Ruby, I'll let you two get back to your fun."  
  
She begins to walk away from the blonde, but turns back as she enters the kitchen. "So... are most, um, are most that large?" She whispers, turning pink as Yang begins to grin.  
  
"You digging Blake's goods Schnee?" She teases, smirking as Weiss's blush deepens. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl, what about poor Ruby?"  
  
"Oh shut up." She glares at Yang, walking out of sight and into the next room. "Try not to be too loud Xiao Long!" Weiss calls back as she walks away.  
  
"I can't promise anything Weissy, I only promise things I can keep!" Yang grins, closing the bedroom door behind her.  
  
Blake is completely naked, lying on her back and reading a book as she sits on her bed. "Hello Yang." She feigns indifference, continuing to read her book.  
  
"I see you're still in the mood kitty cat, that's good." Yang strips off her clothes and walks over to the bed. "I hope you're ready to Yang!" She tackles Blake, giggling as they roll around together.  
  
"You're such a dork." Blake pushes her gently.  
  
"You love it." Comes the classic cocky Yang grin in response as blonde climbs over to straddle her girlfriend.  
  
"I love you Yang."  
  
"I love you too Blake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating the chapter names soon, the individual chapters will no longer have names.


	11. First Steps -11-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rwby decide to go talk to Professor Ozpin about taking on a new mission.

Blake's eyes droop as she slumps to the side, leaning into Yang's shoulder sleepily.  
  
Professor Port was going on a long rant about the importance of expressing themselves as students and showing their school pride.  
  
"-and as the 41st Vytal Festival Tournament is coming around, we all want to leave a good impression for Beacon Academy." Their teacher drones, causing Blake to actually fall into Yang's lap in boredom.  
  
She remembered their first year, when she actually used to find this class entertaining. But after almost three years the class had lost a lot of appeal.  
  
_Wait... Vytal Festival?_  
  
Blake sits up with a start, whacking her head on the table in front of her.  
  
Almost the entire class look in her direction at the sound of the loud bang and pained groan.  
  
"Miss Belladonna, are you alright?" Port stops his long speech to give her a concerned stare. "Is the Vytal Festival that much of a shocking development to any other students?" He asks the class at large curiously.  
  
"N-no sir." Blake winces and runs her forehead gingerly. "I just remembered how the last tournament went. I'm a little surprised that its still being held this year."  
  
"Ah yes, with the criminal infiltration and Miss Xiao Long's unfortunately permanent ban from the tournament." Professor Port nods slowly. "Well, this year the rules will be more strict, and the infiltrators in question were apprehended after the end of the last festival. It should be completely safe for students to compete in this time around."  
  
He begins to ramble on about something from his youth and Blake turns away in disinterest again.  
  
"What's up kitty cat?" A soft hand begins running lightly over her ears.  
  
"Yang!" Blake jumps slightly, making sure not to hit her head again.  
  
"Are you feeling bad about my ban?" Yang inquires, looking at her girlfriend kindly. "Because I don't really care about it."  
  
When Blake doesn't look convinced, she continues. "I mean, we both know the only reason they did it was so I can't win all the tournaments. They've gotta let the shitty people get a couple wins too, just to be fair."  
  
This causes Blake to laugh. "You're ridiculous, you know that Yang?"  
  
"Like I said baby, that's why they banned me!" She flexes with a cocky grin, winking teasingly at her own gloating.  
  
"And besides." Yang continues smugly. "If I really want to kick some ass I'll join the next time, I'm only banned as part of Beacon."  
  
"That might actually be fun." Blake looks off into the distance in brief interest."I suppose we'll have to wait and see, two years isn't exactly soon."  
  
"Well, I suppose a _lot_ can happen over two years." Yang grins, the two of them pack up their schoolwork and walk out of the class as they're dismissed.  
  
"For all we know Blakey, in two years you'll be proposing to me!" She teases, giving Blake a playful swat on the butt as team Rwby walk down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Gah! Yang!" Blake shoves her back gently, "Don't just do _that_ in public!" She whispers to her partner sternly.  
  
"Oh?" A mirthful smirk stretches across Yang's lips. "So I can do that in private though? I didn't think that you'd be interested in that sort of stuff kitty cat!" She adds at the blush in response.  
  
"What? I- Yang!" Blake groans, smacking her gently with a notebook. "Please can we just grab some food?"  
  
"Fine, fine." She reconciles as they grab a list of moderately healthy food from the tables before them, grinning all the while.  
  
Ruby and Weiss sit down next to them, Weiss raises an eyebrow at Blake's fading blush but doesn't make any comments.  
  
"Soooooo..." Ruby begins awkwardly after several moments of eating in silence. "Was I the only one who forgot our entire team was banned from the tournament?"  
  
Weiss spits out her drink in a rather unladylike fashion, attempting to rescue her formal tendencies by dabbing at her face gently with a napkin.  
  
"We're what!?" She snaps at Ruby rather aggressively. "Our _entire_ team is disqualified?"  
  
"Yup." Comes the nervous response.  
  
Weiss turns to Yang and glares coldly, causing her to shrink under the scathing gaze.  
  
"I didn't know our team was banned!" Yang protests quickly. "I just thought it was me!"  
  
"Why would they ban all of us for Yang's mistake?" Blake ponders out loud.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, he was a criminal I suppose." She shrugs, going back to her soup rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Why does this not bother you Blake?" Weiss practically screeches at her. "This blonde oaf has permanently sullied our reputations among other academies!"  
  
Blake hesitates for a moment before speaking carefully. "I've already done a lot to damage how people see me Weiss."  
  
"Yes, but- oh..." she nods for a moment. "Right, sorry. I- this isn't a big deal, just the Vytal Festival right?" Weiss tries to convince herself halfheartedly.  
  
"Aw c'mon Weiss, cheer up!" Yang scoops her into a hug, lifting the smaller girl completely off her feet. "I'm sure the four of us can find lots of other things to do instead of training for it!"  
  
Weiss grumbles but simply accepts the hug, having learned long ago that if Yang wants to hug you nothing can stop her attempts.  
  
"Fine. Why don't we talk to Professor Ozpin about mission availabilities, and if there's nothing to assign ourselves to we can plan something more fun." Weiss suggests, unsuccessfully trying to recover her usually cool demeanor.  
  
"I'm just worried about the tournament." Blake murmurs quietly. "Last time people almost died..."  
  
"But Blake." Ruby grabs her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. "They arrested Roman Torchwick and his gang last time, its much safer this time!"  
  
"I know, yeah..." she sighs, turning to Weiss. "I agree with your suggestion Weiss. Let's go talk to Professor Ozpin and see if there are any tasks or missions for us to do." Blake stands up, leaving her lunch behind and beginning to walk towards the cafeteria exit.  
  
Yang's eyes linger on Blake's hips as she walks through the door, she mumbles something inaudible to herself and grins mischievously.  
  
"Well," Weiss takes a step after her. "Let's go Ruby." She shoots Yang a glare as the blonde continues to stare dreamily towards the exit Blake left through.  
  
"Yang!" Ruby shakes her sister out of her daze. "Stop daydreaming about Blake!"  
  
Yang snaps back to reality with a start. "Huh?" She notices Weiss's glare and runs a hand through her hair in embarrassment. "Sorry Weissy, I got a little distracted."  
  
"Damn you Xiao Long! You have more important things to do than aimlessly stare at your girlfriend's backside!" Weiss snaps impatiently, dragging Yang with her and Ruby out the cafeteria door.

* * *

  
  
Team Rwby sit outside their headmaster's office, awkwardly waiting for Professor Ozpin to finish with his current conversation. The muted voices of several men comes through the door, Yang leans her ear against its surface curiously.  
  
Weiss gives a scornful look at Ruby as she joins her sister, the younger girl also leaning against the door. "Really? You two are th-"  
  
"Shhh!" Yang whispers, putting a finger to her lips and turning to her teammates. "C'mon kitty cat, you've got the best hearing."  
  
Blake frowns, "Yang, I don't think you should be doing that..." she mumbles in response.  
  
"See!" Weiss gloats, crossing her arms triumphantly. "Blake also thinks that your two are being irresponsible."  
  
"Aww Blakey... I'll reward you later!" Yang winks at her girlfriend, sticking out her tongue and moving it lewdly.  
  
Blake turns scarlet, muttering something about Yang being a stupid sexy bitch. She then proceeds to shove the sisters out of the way and move up to the door quietly.  
  
Blake tilts her feline ears in its direction, pressing against the door to listen in on the conversation within.  
  
It sounds like three voices are talking, men, one of them sounds like Professor Ozpin. She listens in more closely, trying to recognize the other people in the conversation.  
  
A gruff and slightly slurred voice... an alcoholic. The third man sounds deep and professional, intimidating and forceful. Blake pictures a government individual, a commanding and imposing person.  
  
"Well what about Menagerie eh?" The alcoholic slurs, anger giving a harsh edge to his voice. "You want a war with them James? Cause with how Atlas is labeling The White Fang it seems like that's your goal!"  
  
"Qrow." The other man, James responds firmly. "I do not represent Atlas, the council merely decided it was best to consider that particular terrorist group to be a potential ally of Menagerie."  
  
"A whole fuckin' continent!" Qrow begins to yell at this point. "You're profiling an entire continent!"  
  
"Really? Isn't it somewhat hypocritical for you to be making accusations such as that Qrow? You just profiled Atlas in the same manner!" The Atlesian man must've slammed his hand on something, as there's a loud bang and a rattle.  
  
"I just profiled you? Your government made the decision, that means that they believe that shit!"  
  
"I've had enough of your baseless accusations!" There's the sound of a chair being pushed away. "We will need to discuss the security for the tournament more properly in the future Ozpin."  
  
There's a sound of footsteps and the door opens suddenly, causing Blake to fall to the floor with a start. She looks up at James, noticing his military garb and shrinking away into a nearby wall in fear.  
  
The middle aged man gives her a scathing look. "Of course someone like _you_ would be the one to creep around and listen in on private conversations." He whispers only loud enough for Blake to hear, glaring at her as he walks past.  
  
James walks away quickly, gathering himself and shuffling past the rest of Team Rwby, giving no attention to their presence.  
  
Blake just sits on the floor for a moment, scared and hurt by the offensive comment from the frightening man.  
  
Qrow steps up to her and kneels down, offering a calloused hand. Blake grabs it, and he pulls her to her feet with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Jimmy's being a jackass to all of us today I suppose." Qrow sighs and takes a swig from his hip flask. "How racist was his comment?"  
  
"I- it was..." Blake mumbles softly, "Nothing I haven't heard before." She switches topics quickly. "Me and my friends are here to see Professor Ozpin."  
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Qrow asks in an almost fatherly manner, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What? No I'm fine!" Blake stammers, simply wanting to talk to Ozpin and then leave as soon as she could.  
  
"Alright kid, I suppose I've got somewhere to be myself." He shrugs, taking another long drink before walking out of the headmaster's office.  
  
"Hey Firecracker, Rubes, mini ice queen." Qrow ruffles his nieces' hair as he steps out, walking down the school hall rather shakily.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me-" Weiss protests, stopping as he turns the corner and vanishes from sight.  
  
Yang turns to Blake with concern, "What did the Atlas guy say? From your reaction it seems like something really offensive." She grabs her girlfriend's hand with a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Nothing really, just some standard racist dick behavior." Blake shrugs nonchalantly. "It's really not a problem."  
  
"You sure?" Comes Yang's still concerned voice.  
  
"Yes Yang, I'm not going to let some asshole comment ruin me." Blake sighs, "Let's just see if there are any missions for us to do." She walks into the room with her team.  
  
"Hey Professor!" Ruby says hesitantly. "Can we talk about the Vytal Festival?"  
  
The four of them walk up to his desk slowly, waiting for their headmaster's response. Ozpin turns away from the window, staring at the girls through bespectacled eyes.  
  
"Miss Rose, I'd love to have a chat with you and your team. How about I get us a tray of tea and biscuits?" He greets them warmly, kindly old eyes lighting up at the idea of having some proper company in his office for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave input and opinions, thoughts and comments are always welcome.


	12. First Steps -12-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rwby plan a slumber party and decide to invite Jnpr to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed a line where Pyrrha didn't know Blake is trans.

"Forgive me if I'm not understanding your question Miss Schnee." Professor Ozpin takes a slow sip of his tea before continuing. "You four would rather take on a mission than spend the time given to train for the Vytal Festival?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Weiss nods professionally. "My teammates and I would rather spend this time occupied with a mission than with festivities."  
  
"While I appreciate your team's enthusiasm and sense of duty, there's honestly very little for me to assign that hasn't already been taken on by older huntsmen and huntresses." The headmaster responds, noticing Ruby's empty cup and pouring her more tea.  
  
She makes a sound of appreciation, mouth stuffed with a cookie from the tray before them.  
  
"Professor Ozpin, sir." Blake begins quietly before raising her tone slightly. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do? It's our job as huntresses in training to do whatever possible against the Grimm."  
  
"Miss Belladonna, I've already assigned all available missions to older students or professionals. You and your friends needn't worry about such things during the Vytal Festival, this is a time of celebration and to congratulate yourselves on your achievements." Ozpin stands up, grabbing the rest of the tea biscuits and handing Ruby the tin with a warm smile.  
  
"Fhanks Pwofessor!" She grins adorably and stuffs another cookie into her mouth.  
  
"Well, if you're really sure about this Professor." Yang gets up and walks towards the door, motioning for her teammates to follow. "Can you keep us notified if we're needed?"  
  
"I intend to Miss Xiao Long, but for now you and your friends should take some time to relax and enjoy yourselves. You're still young, have some fun in your youth." Professor Ozpin opens the door, waving at the girls as they walk out into the hall.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Well, that was a complete waste of our time!" Weiss huffs angrily as they step into their dormitory, throwing her jacket aside and slumping down onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that one Ice Queen." Yang nods, sitting down next to Weiss and turning on the television. ",but at least you got some free cookies isn't that right Rubes?" She calls over to Ruby as she continues to munch on her pastries.  
  
"Mmnmn!" Ruby nods with her mouth full and a silly grin on her face. The sight makes Weiss smile lovingly in her direction.  
  
"Isn't she just adorable?" She asks to no one in particular. Ruby's cuteness was so obvious that her friends knew the question was completely rhetorical.  
  
"It wasn't- not completely pointless..." Blake mumbles softly, not really intending for anyone else to hear her. "Going to see Ozpin I mean." She continues at the confused looks from her friends.  
  
"Uh, why not Blakey?" Yang raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, interested in the coming response. "How exactly were tea and biscuits useful?"  
  
Blake sits down on a chair with a sigh, "Before that, some of the stuff I heard when I was listening at the door." She elaborates to help her point.  
  
"Oh? You actually managed to hear something Blake?" Weiss asks in surprise, turning to her friend intrigued.  
  
Ruby's also looking over at this point, her face still covered in crumbs as she listens to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, and it didn't sound good." Blake whispers, as if cautious of someone overhearing her words. "From what I gathered, The White Fang have had a sort of resurgence." She adds worriedly.  
  
"A- a resurgence?" Weiss gasps animatedly in shock. "But I thought they were disbanded when their attack on Beacon was foiled?"  
  
"I did too Weiss." Blake groans. "But that's not the worst of it."  
  
"What could be worse than them coming back?" Yang inquires, leaning closer over to Blake. "Are they bombing people again?"  
  
Blake grimaces, "I hope they're not... But guess what Atlas is doing in response?" She grits her teeth angrily.  
  
"Let me guess, something racist?" Yang looks angry at the idea. "Cause if they are I ought to go to Atlas and punch whatever rich dick is in charge in the teeth." She growls the threat rather frighteningly.  
  
"Good guess." Blake glares off into the distance. "Because now they're considering Menagerie an ally of The White Fang. They're labeling all faunus as White Fang supporters!" She spits out the last part furiously.  
  
"Oh, that's-" Weiss begins before being interrupted by an angry Blake.  
  
"Its It's what Weiss? _'Simply to be expected?'_ Is it?" She sneers at the heiress angrily.  
  
"What? No!" Weiss protests shrilly. "Its awful Blake! Its absolutely dreadful!" She stands her ground against the larger girl without flinching.  
  
"Weiss I'm-"  
  
"I know you're sorry, but that's not why _I'm_ now angry!" Weiss continues heatedly. "I'm angry because Winter told me that father was working on these things! She told me that father was trying to advocate for the faunus now!"  
  
Weiss gets up and storms over to the coffee maker in the kitchen. She pours herself a cup and comes back to the conversation. "I suppose father hasn't been trying to help th faunus." She laughs dryly. "I wonder how much of what Winter said was true..."  
  
"I know!" Blake interjects furiously. "Atlas is the least progressive and developed towards faunus rights in all of Remnant! There's and internal class system!" She slams her fist on a side table aggressively.  
  
Weiss nods in agreement. "And Winter too! Does she care that little about me to lie about father? If so, why does she even see me then!?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure Winter's just being protective. Y'know, big sister and all!" Yang adds quickly before shrinking under Weiss's responsive glare. "Sorry, uh, nevermind what I was saying..." She trails off meekly.  
  
"And this is exactly why I wanted a mission to do!" Weiss sighs, finally cooling off. "Just something to take my mind off the complicated things." She takes a sip from her coffee grumpily.  
  
"Oh Weiss, don't be sad!" Ruby hugs her girlfriend from behind. "We can help you with that stuff together!" She suggests kindly.  
  
"I suppose we do have quite a bit of spare time." Weiss shrugs, finishing the last of her coffee. "And I did say that it would be enjoyable to all spend some proper time together."  
  
"Yay!"" Ruby bounces around excitedly, "We can watch movies and play games and- ooh! Slumber party! We should do a slumber party!" She jumps up and down at the idea.  
  
When Blake and Weiss look hesitant she crosses her arms with a pout. "What's so wrong with slumber parties?" Ruby asks her friends curiously.  
  
"Oh uh, I've just never had one..." Blake rubs the back of her head awkwardly. "Didn't exactly have a normal childhood."  
  
"Similar situation." Weiss nods to Blake. "My father never let me do things like that as a child. He apparently didn't want me interacting with ' _th_ _e riffraff'_ she sneers as she quotes her father's words.  
  
"Aw, you two shoulda told us!" Yang squeezes them both tightly in a crushing bear hug. "We need to do this now, have a fun and silly night where you girls can create that slumber party experience!" She let's Weiss go, leaning over to kiss Blake and ruffle her hair playfully.  
  
"Yang! What're you-"  
  
"C'mon kitty cat, you just told me you've never had one! And I'm assuming that you want to forget all about your childhood." Yang continues persuasively.  
  
"I... I just feel a little strange about having a slumber party." Blake replies quietly. "We're trying to create a girl's childhood experience when I wasn't exactly- well, I... wasn't exactly seen as a girl growing up..." she trails off wistfully.  
  
"Oh Blakey..." Yang hugs her comfortingly. "We're going to make it a night to remember, don't you worry about that!" She kisses Blake and grins at her affectionately.  
  
"Yeah! You too Weiss!" Ruby chimes in chipperly, hugging her own girlfriend and gazing at her cutely. "Please!" She pleads, her eyes getting big and round and looking straight into Weiss's own.  
  
"Fine." Weiss sighs, "But only because I can't resist that face." She stands up and gives Ruby a chaste kiss.  
  
Yang grins and turns to Blake. "Care to go for a walk around the courtyard tonight?" She whispers as she extends a hand towards her girlfriend.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to look at the stars tonight." Blake nods, taking Yang's hand as they walk out into the hall.  
  
"Wait, let's stop by with team Jnpr." Yang stops in front of the team's door suddenly. "I wanted to ask Pyrrha about something."  
  
She knocks on the door and the two girls wait for a few minutes before it opens. Jaune yawns as he stares at them through the open door.  
  
"Uh, care to let us in? I'd like to talk to you four." Yang grins, looking over Jaune's current pajamas and smiling. "Nice pajamas Vomit-Boy!"  
  
"For gods- Yang! Will you ever give up on that nickname?" He responds exasperated, letting the two members of team Rwby inside.  
  
As Blake and Yang step into the dormitory they hear a peal of raucous laughter coming from the livingroom. Jaune leads them into the livingroom and they notice the three other members of Team Jnpr all continuing to laugh.  
  
"And then-" Ren chuckles, wiping a tear from their eye. "Yang just runs up and decks Cardin with one arm, scoops up Velvet in the other, and then proceeds to make a pun!"  
  
"You three talking about the pun about his dick size?" Yang chimes in, causing the three of them to turn in her direction.  
  
"Yep!" Nora grins, taking a drink of water before starting to spit and cough due to her continued laughter.  
  
"Its good to see you two again." Pyrrha stands up and Pat's Nora on the back gently, Ren nods in agreement.  
  
"Hopefully you guys aren't bothered by this." Yang turns to her friends with a grin. "But we wanted you to join us for a slumber party on the next weekend?"  
  
"When exactly?" Ren asks curiously, fixing their braid with a little hum.  
  
"Friday, so a week from now on the dot." Yang grins and puts an arm around Blake. "Blakey's never been to one so I thought it'd be a good experience for her."  
  
"Aww." Nora frowns emphatically. "How come you never had any slumber parties? I mean, me and Ren didn't but we were kinda homeless."  
  
"Well, I would say because I joined The White Fang..." Blake begins before pausing. "But I only left to fully join at sixteen, so it's mostly due to me being raised as a boy."  
  
"A boy?" Nora exclaims loudly. "Why would they do that?" Ren leans over and whispers something in her ear, causing her to nod. "Ohhh. I see."  
  
"I'd guessed that you were trans Blake." Pyrrha steps forwards and gives her a hug. "I'm glad you realized your true self and are happy for it."  
  
"Um, thanks Pyrrha." Blake blushes as Pyrrha lets go and sits back on the couch.  
  
"So, you game or what?" Yang asks, looking curiously towards Team Jnpr.  
  
"I don't see why not." Ren shrugs.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Nora grins, "I love slumber parties!" She's practically shaking from excitement.  
  
Pyrrha gives Jaune a glance, as if asking his thoughts on the suggestion. "Oh! Uh, yeah. We'll come, I'll bring some games and snacks!" He smiles and nods at the thought.  
  
"Oh we will crush you girls!" Nora says competitively, grasping Yangs arm in a firm shake.  
  
"We'll see about that, for all you know Blake might be a team player!" Yang responds, releasing the grip and turning towards the door.  
  
"We'll see you two soon!" Pyrrha voice fades as they step into the hall.  
  
"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to that!" Yang grins as she and Blake walk along the hallway to their dorm. "An eight-person party is gonna be awesome!"  
  
Blake nods in agreement, continuing to stay silent as they walk along together.  
  
After a few moments she speaks up. "Yang?" She says quietly, grabbing her girlfriend's arm gently. "Can we still go stargazing tonight? I'd really like to be alone like that with you."  
  
Yang chuckles, bending over to give Blake a kiss. "Of course kitty cat, lets go watch the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah, we're setting up the classic college slumber party gone wrong experience.


	13. First Steps -13-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the readers!
> 
> There will be heavy implications of rape in this chapter. There will also be some brief misgendering.
> 
> This chapter will not be necessary for the context of the next chapter, so it can be completely skipped.

  
Winter looks up at the door to her family's Vale mansion hesitantly, a fearful look is in her eyes as she pushes the doors open.  
  
Silence. Silence greets her entrance, permitting a quiet chuckle from the woman. Her father hadn't had any servants or guests at this particular home for a long time, and the thick layer of dust was definitely a deterrent.  
  
As the door shuts loudly, Winter closes her eyes and hopes desperately for fate to be gracious. It isn't, and the low chuckle that comes from the library causes a shiver to go up her spine.  
  
"Hello Winter." Her father turns around in his armchair to look as she enters the room. "What would cause you to creep around the house like this?" He asks, tone low and menacing.  
  
"I- I-I'm... nothing father!" Winter stammers fearfully as he stands to his feet, his cold gaze terrifies her beyond anything else.  
  
"Oh really?" Jacques sneers cruelly, pulling out a scroll and looking it over. "Well, I don't think this is nothing do you?" He shows her the screen, pointing to a series of messages angrily.  
  
Winter pales, but leans forward to take a look at the scroll anyway. She trembles fearfully as she reads over the messages.  
  
  
**Trans_Rights_Bitches**  
Hey Win you sure you're okay?  
Yesterday you said that your father was doing bad things to you...  
  
**Snowbird**  
May!  
I'm not okay  
I need help...  
I just want to escape from him!  
  
**Trans_Rights_Bitches**  
Oh no  
Oh no oh no  
I need to make some calls!  
We won't let you-  
  
  
Jacques turns off the scroll, setting it down on his desk forcefully. "So, nothing to hide eh?" He whispers cooly, his voice becoming a frighteningly low rasp.  
  
Winter collapses and begins to cry."F-father! I- I was simply-"  
  
* **SMACK***  
  
The brutal force of the slap leaves her reeling, and her aura flickers briefly. Her father raises his ringed hand to strike her again.  
  
Winter sobs as the blow impacts her face, howling and wailing desperately. Jacques pulls her up and slams her into the desk, his hand shooting to her throat in an iron grip.  
  
"Did you really think _you_ can just leave me? You're pathetic!" He snarls in her ear as she gasps and chokes. "No... you're less than that. You're worthless!"  
  
Winter beats her fists against his arm weakly, attempting to get her father to release her. As it causes him to merely laugh she gets a steely glint in her eye.  
  
Winter reaches her left hand slowly, inching towards her goal... She grabs an ornate silver letter opener from off the desk and rams it into his chest.  
  
The strong grip releases her and she falls to her knees, gasping for the air she had been denied. "Father! Please..."  
  
He looks over her, a dark-red aura flickering briefly from the stab attempt. A terrible grin stretches across his face, a thin evil smile that makes her shudder.  
  
"Do you know what I could do to you?" Jacques breathes, bending down and cupping her cheek. Winter flinches and tries to weakly pull herself away from his grip. He grabs her ponytail and wrenches her head in his direction. "Look at me!"  
  
Winter sobs, looking up at her father in terror and disgust.  
  
"That's better." He smirks, continuing. "If you leave me, betray me..." he yanks at her hair again with an awful leer. "I could destroy your name, your reputation, your life! I could ruin you, drag your name so far through the dirt that you'd have to sell yourself like a common whore..." Jacques trails off with another malicious grin.  
  
He laughs, looking down at his daughter with cruel, evil eyes. "But of course, you already know how to do so. Why, you're already on your knees for me!" A bout of laughter berates Winter's ears, causing her to back away in fear.  
  
A loud yelp escapes her lips as Jacques simply yanks on her ponytail, pulling her back to the floor at his feet. He strokes her face softly, the action completely contrast to his current attitude.  
  
"P-p-please..." Winter croaks out, voice hoarse from her crying and fear. "Please just let me go..." She clutches desperately at the arm pulling on her hair, resulting in another sneer from her father.  
  
"So pathetic..." he sits down on his chair, still firmly holding onto Winter's ponytail. "And since you're already on your knees..." Jacques murmurs quietly, a thin smile on his lips as he pulls her closer to him.  
  
Winter struggles, kicking and clawing at her father to no avail. She closes her eyes and begins to sob at the all too familiar sound of a zipper being undone.  
  
Eyes still shut tightly she whispers to herself, voice barely even a breath. "I'm sorry Weiss...:  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Team Rwby walk into a junk food isle in the grocery store, looking around and grabbing bags of chips and treats liberally. Weiss's scroll buzzes and she checks it in annoyance.  
  
She stops for a few minutes, simply staring at the screen in disbelief before lighting up in anger. "That bitch!" She snarls, glaring at whatever message she had just received.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Ice Queen?" Yang leans over with a teasing grin. "Did Jaune accidentally send you his nudes again?"  
  
"No!" Weiss growls, choosing to ignore Yang's last comment completely. "But Winter just cancelled next week's sister bonding night with no explanation at all!"  
  
"Well, that's pretty rude of her." Yang frowns emphatically. "Maybe her work is getting in the way or some?" She shrugs at the suggestion.  
  
"I would be fine with that, but get this!" Weiss scoffs angrily. "She told me that she's taking that night to go to some random pub! She'd rather get drunk at a cheap bar than see her own sister!"  
  
"Yeah, that really sucks." Yang looks around distractedly. "Er, where did Blake and Ruby go?"  
  
"Yang, they're right- here?" Weiss swivels on the spot, looking confused at the sudden disappearance of half their team. "I could have sworn..." she trails off in confusion, muttering to herself.  
  
"Shit." Yang throws the snacks she's holding into their cart and groans. "Seriously Rubes?" She begins to push the cart out of the isle with Weiss in tow.  
  
"Also, don't they have our alcohol?" Weiss asks as she tries to keep up with the blonde's quick pace.  
  
"Weiss, just please." Yang holds up a hand, turning to one of the employees. "Hey, me and my friend were looking for two young women about our age." She elaborates. "A hyperactive girl with red hair, and a quieter one with a pair of cute little kitty ears."  
  
The young man raises an eyebrow, "You're definitely wanting that isle then." He gestures towards the liquor area.  
  
Yang rushes off immediately, muttering a jumbled mix of swears and threats to herself as she runs towards the section of the store with all the alcohol.  
  
"Thank you." Weiss waves back to the man politely as Yang drags both her and the cart with her. They stop in the liquor isle, Yang glaring and Weiss slightly disconcerted.  
  
Ruby is zipping around, suggesting different alcohols and drinks to Blake at an incredibly quick rate. "Rum? If you like that there's over seven different types right here! And- ooh! Do you like wine?"  
  
She stops at a look from Yang, turning to face her sister and fidgeting nervously. "H-hey Yang! I was trying to help Blake decide on a few different options for tonight." She explains quickly, giving a small smile.  
  
"Rubes, give the poor girl a break!" Yang says sternly as she looks down at her younger sister. "We should all decide on what to pick together."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get that." Ruby nods, her excited attitude returning in full swing. "Let's do that then!" She grabs Weiss and pulls her over to a group of wines. "So, do you like red wine? White wine? How about this _'rose'_ stuff?"  
  
"Rosé." Weiss nods, picking up the bottle of pink wine and looking it over. "I don't suppose it will be very good but we may as well give it a shot." She places a bottle of the wine in their cart.  
  
"Oh? So we're just picking out a bottle each now are we?" Yang grins, walking over to a shelf stocked with Tequila. "Then I'm taking what I can get!" She takes a large bottle and adds it to the cart with a smile.  
  
"So, um." Ruby calls from further down the isle. "I don't really know what any of this stuff is?"  
  
Yang and Weiss make a move to walk over to her but Blake is already there. "Here Ruby," she points towards one of the shelves. "Vodka is a strong alcohol that's mostly tasteless, it's useful for getting drunk but not much else."  
  
Ruby nods in interest, allowing Blake to steer her to another shelf. "Whiskey is another strong alcohol hit definently a good option." She continues at the surprised looks from Yang and Weiiss. "If you're interested, I'd reccomend Bourbon for its sweeter and smoky flavor."  
  
"I see..." Ruby takes a second to process the information. "Um, I might just try some of the stuff you three buy." She adds, seemingly a little overwhelmed.  
  
"But- okay." Blake sighs. "I'll just take a Gin if we're all picking." She looks over a few options before picking one and walking back over to her friends.  
  
Yang and Weiss give her another odd look as she places the Gin with the rest of the alcohol. "Are you- ow! Nevermind..." Weiss begins but stops as Yang elbows her side.  
  
"We ready to go then?" The blonde asks cheerfully, pushing the cart towards a checkout. "You not getting anything Rubes?" She asks her sister curiously.  
  
"Nope." Ruby grins back in response. "I'm sure you three have picked out some great stuff!"  
  
"Yep, we know what we're doing." Yang chuckles softly. "I should especially because of- shit!" She groans to herself in annoyance as the clerk asks for her ID. "I forgot my ID back at Beacon with my wallet!"  
  
"What's wrong Yang?" Weiss inquires, not knowing what could possibly be the problem. "I'm paying for the party supplies, you don't need your own money."  
  
"I forgot my ID with my wallet." Yang sighs and turns around to her friends. "I don't suppose you'd have yours on you right now?" She asks Weiss hopefully.  
  
"What? No Yang, _you_ were supposed to be the one to pay for it! And the rest of us were supposed to just wait and help you carry the bags out!" Weiss snaps aggressively.  
  
Her and Yang begin to bicker pointlessly as Blake steps up to the cashier with a sigh. "Hey, please excuse my friends for their-" she looks over at the two as they continue to argue. "Well, their little scene here."  
  
The man simply grumbles and waves his hand in annoyance. Blake rummages in her bag for a second before pulling out a tattered leather wallet.  
  
"Do you accept ID that's been registered outside of Vale?" She asks hopefully as he takes the card from her.  
  
The man raises an eyebrow as he looks between Blake's passport and her face. "Had a pretty big glow up didn't we Mr. Belladonna?" He hands it back and proceeds to bag their items.  
  
Blake cringes at his comment and passes him the proper amount of money, continuing to smile kindly until he is completely finished with their bags.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Blake grabs Yang's arm and pulls her towards the store exit. Her teammates follow as she leads them out the door in silence.  
  
"So... uh, what was that?" Yang asks. "We didn't really hear anything as we were fighting." She explains sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing important." Blake pushes down her anger at the comment and decides to ignore it. "Let's go back to Beacon, we have a slumber party to prepare for!" She grins, beckoning for her friends to follow her to the bus stop.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure it's wasn't anything bad." Yang shrugs, Ruby and Weiss joining her next to Blake on the bench.  
  
"Yeah!" Ruby adds. " and if it was something nasty we can go back there and-"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." Blake smiles at her friends, "I'm looking forward to having fun tonight!" She leans over and hugs the three of them closely.  
  
"Aw, we'll make sure you do Blakey!" Yang whispers, kissing her forehead as the four girls share a gentle hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if it was a good idea to have such a stark change in atmosphere for this chapter.
> 
> I apologize for the potentially jarring nature of this chapter.


	14. First Steps -14-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rwby go back to their dorm to set up for the night.

Team Rwby stand at a dirty bus stop, waiting for the afternoon route to arrive. They see a familiar looking young man with scraggly blond hair and a monkey tail step out of the liquor store. Sun waves to them from across the street before heading over to the girls with a wide smile.  
  
"Heyo! How's it hanging?" He grins cheerfully as he gives his fellow energetic blonde a fist bump.  
  
"Hey Sun!" Yang shifts her bags to one hand to give him a high five. "We're just grabbing a few things for tonight." Yang lifts the bags she's holding for emphasis.  
  
"Sick!" Sun grins, looking over their party supplies with interest. "Alcohol huh? That looks like a lot for a regular night." He smiles at the four girls in front of him warmly.  
  
"Well, if you really must know." Weiss butts in abruptly, causing him to look down at her curiously. "We're having a slumber party of sorts back at Beacon."  
  
"I have no idea why we need all this alcohol." She mutters under her breath. "Isn't this supposed to be a children's thing?"  
  
"Yang and Ruby said that we're doing the more fun type of slumber party." Blake comments passively, trying to spot their bus amongst the traffic.  
  
"Yup!" Ruby jumps up from behind her. "It's gonna be awesome! We're inviting some friends and everything!"  
  
"Yeah? That sounds awesome!" Sun grins widely again. "Tell me about it afterwards, cause tonight it's just a me night." He points to himself with a laugh. "Nep's out for a few days so I'm just chilling!"  
  
"I hope you have fun with that." Blake tunes back into the conversation, no longer bothering to look for the bus.  
  
"Me too." Sun nods to her in response. "I'm gonna get completely wasted and just do whatever I feel like in the moment." He begins to walk away from the bus stop before Weiss calls him back.  
  
"Wait! I know how it feels to be alone when you would much rather have company." She frowns sympathetically. "Listen, why don't you join us tonight Sun? I'm sure you would prefer it to your intended evening plans."  
  
"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Ruby looks up at Sun with an eager grin. "I'm sure you'd have fun!"  
  
"Unless you'd rather stick with your shitty beer." Yang holds up her bags, showing off her team's recently bought alcohol with a smirk. "But we've got much better!"  
  
"In that case then." Sun turns away from the girls and walks along the sidewalk. "Shoot me a message when to arrive!" He calls to them, grinning at Yang's thumbs up as he turns around the corner and disappears.  
  
"Alright!" Yang pumps her fist and turns to her friends. "This is going to be awesome!" She grins as their bus finally arrives.  
  
The four of them step onto the bus, taking a set of empty seats at the back as the vehicle slowly starts to pick up speed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Team Rwby step into their dormitory, feeling very overburdened as they drop several heavy bags of snacks and other items on the kitchen table.  
  
Yang takes out the different alcoholic drinks and begins setting them out on the table. "Hey, about earlier Blakey." she calls as she continues to move around the kitchen. "I didn't think you knew anything about alcohol."  
  
"I've drunk before." Blake responds unhelpfully, looking away from Yang as she continues to put away their bags. She looks around for Ruby and Weiss, hoping to find a way to change the conversation.  
  
Blake sighs as she notices that her other two teammates had already exited to the livingroom, leaving her without an excuse to talk about something else.  
  
"Blake. It's fine if you've done some partying before." Yang responds to her silence, turning to face her with a kind expression. "Did you drink much before Beacon?" She asks curiously.  
  
Blake falters and gulps nervously as she meets Yang's eyes. "I may have... drunk a little when I was with The White Fang."  
  
A slight furrowing of Yang's brow is the only sign of any further interest as she continues to set up the kitchen for the night. "That's fine, I know you'd tell me if there were any problems with that."  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Blake responds immediately, quickly nodding in agreement. "You know I'll tell you important things Yang." She whispers quietly as not to be overheard by Ruby or Weiss.  
  
"Of course baby." Yang leans in to give her a kiss. "I trust you." She murmurs softly, running a hand over Blake's feline ears.  
  
Blake shivers, her cheeks flushing pink as her ears are stroked. "Another time Yang..." she moves away from the fingertips touching her ears. "We have to get the food and drinks set up for the evening." She continues more loudly.  
  
"Fine." Yang turns away with an amused grin, returning to her task at hand. "Let's just get this stuff set up then!" She sets some snacks on a tray and steps past Blake into the livingroom.  
  
"Yang." She stops her, grabbing onto Yang's arm gently.  
  
"What kitty cat?" Yang turns around, arms full of snacks and drinks and vision partially obscured.  
  
Blake kisses her, a soft and gentle kiss that causes Yang to blush. She blushes as well, and the two of them just stand in silence for a moment.  
  
Ruby grins as she spots them kissing in the entrance to the kitchen, she waits until they're done before giving her sister a thumbs up.  
  
"How are we like this?" Yang sighs as she breaks the kiss, setting her tray of snacks onto the coffee table. "Getting all flustered about kissing when we've had sex before?"  
  
At this point Ruby turns away, extremely grossed out by the mental image of her friend and sister having sex.  
  
Ignoring the face Ruby makes, Blake turns back to Yang with a smile. "I don't know about you, but for me its because of how pretty you are."  
  
"Dork." Yang teases, kissing her again before punching her shoulder playfully. "But for real, we should probably get the food and drinks put out properly now."  
  
"Fine." Blake smiles. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop." She stands up, winking at Yang as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
"You two are so ridiculous." Weiss sighs, getting up off the couch and following them. "You're a perfect match I suppose."  
  
"You're just mad that you didn't pick the sister with the great boobs Schnee." Yang grins, flicking her on the nose teasingly.  
  
"Yang!" Ruby's responds immediately to her older sister's tease. "I have great boobs!" She strides into the kitchen with her arms crossed, turning to Yang with a pout.  
  
"Exactly!" Weiss snaps. "Ruby's breasts are excellent!" She looks up at the taller girl with an annoyed glare.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it that I've got an awesome chest. You're just mad because you've got none." Yang winks at Weiss with a playful smirk.  
  
"Hey! Weiss has boobs!" Ruby protests. "You're just being mean cause _your_ girlfriend is flat!" She continues defensively.  
  
This causes everyone to go silent and look at Blake. Her gaze is blank and unfocused as if she'd just remembered something very important.  
  
"Ruby!" Yang snaps, promptly breaking the silence. Her previously playful grin now replaced with a look of anger. "You're just going to say that with Blake's self-esteem issues and everything?"  
  
Ruby cowers under her sister's glare, beginning to cry as she realizes her mistake. She trembles and turns to Blake with her eyes wide and fearful. "I-I'm s-sorry Blake!" She wails as tears begins to stream down her cheeks.  
  
This jolts Blake back to reality again and she looks at Ruby kindly. "Its fine Ruby, I promise I'm not hurt by what you said."  
  
Ruby sniffles and wipes her eyes on her sleeve before continuing. "B-but don't you have some insecurities about your chest? And Yang was just teasing and I-I-I... I'm such a-"  
  
Blake shushes Ruby and gives her a firm hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl. "Dont beat yourself up about it." She smiles and gives her a comforting squeeze.  
  
"So... you're good then Blake?" Yang asks, looking over Blake's expression with concern. "You sure that didn't offend you or anything?" She gives her sister a stern glare.  
  
"Yang, Ruby already apologized!" Weiss snaps, her voice getting higher and more shrill as she comes to Ruby's defense. "And Blake just said it was fine!"  
  
"Well Ice Queen, maybe you should-"  
  
"Enough." Blake says loudly, drawing the attention back to her. "We're supposed to have fun tonight, let's just mak up and forget about all this." She beckons for Yang and Weiss to join her and Ruby's hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I acted." Weiss mutters in embarrassment as she meets Yang's gaze. "I shouldn't have raised my voice."  
  
"Hey, it's cool." Yang apologizes, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry about getting kinda bitchy at you, you too Rubes!" She nods to her sister as she apologizes to her as well.  
  
Blake smiles and gestures again, this time Yang and Weiss join her and Ruby in a group hug. They embrace each other for several moments before moving apart.  
  
"Let's make this slumber party a blast!" Yang grins, her enthusiasm infectious as the girls set up for the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
The members of Team Rwby lie on the couch, the four girls having just finished making their dormitory look presentable for the night. Blake lies on the couch next to Yang, having fallen asleep a couple hours earlier. Weiss is brushing Ruby's hair, scolding her as she looks over its condition.  
  
"Ruby," she sighs in a motherly fashion. "You're Yang's sister, how do you get your hair so unkempt?"  
  
"I dunno." Ruby shrugs. "Probably cause of my semblance." She fidgets a little as Weiss sets to work on a particularly scruffy part of her hair.  
  
Yang giggles, smiling at the situation before her. "That could definitely be due to your semblance Rubes." She pets Blake's hair, her girlfriend slumped adorably in her lap. "You're always zipping around like crazy."  
  
Ruby proceeds to grumble something about Yang having all the lucky genetics, which causes her sister to laugh and ruffle her hair playfully.  
  
"Yang!" Weiss huffs, turning her attention away from Ruby's hair. "I'm trying to make her _less_ scruffy!"  
  
Ruby takes the opportunity to wriggle out of Weiss's grasp, hastily moving away from the brush and comb as she's distracted.  
  
"Weiss, Ruby likes her hair as it is, and you probably do as well." Yang grins as her sister continues to avoid Weiss's hands. "I've seen her messing it up in her spare time."  
  
This cause Ruby to stop, turning pink from embarrassment. "Um, yeah. I like it scruffy." She gives Weiss a bashful smile and shuffles nervously.  
  
Weiss sighs, throwing the brush and comb down onto the coffee table. "Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place? You're such a dolt!" She walks over and kisses Ruby, running a hand through her hair affectionately.  
  
"You love it!" Ruby grins back at her mischievously. "I knew you did!" She pumps her fist victoriously, causing her sister to giggle again.  
  
"Shhh." Yang puts a finger to her lips. "You're going to wake my sleepy kitty." She pets Blake's ears with a fond smile on her face.  
  
"Aww." Ruby smiles at her sleeping friend. "That's adorable!" She gushes as one of Blake's ears twitches cutely.  
  
"She looks so peaceful." Weiss murmurs. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" She asks curiously as her friend sighs contentedly.  
  
"Definitely me." Yang jokes as she kisses Blake's head. "Nothing else in Remnant could be worth dreaming about." She grins at Weiss's unamused expression.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm glad that she's happy." Ruby looks down at Blake kindly. "Why don't we let her rest for a while, then we can wake her when our friends arrive?" She suggests with a whisper.  
  
"Good idea." Yang nods. "Gods know she could use a little more sl-"  
  
"Open up girls, Team Jnpr are here!" Nora's shouts energetically, banging on their dormitory door.  
  
"Dammnit Nora..." Yang groans, sitting up and turning towards the door with a sigh.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Blake has small titty cause trans girls be like that.
> 
> And Yang has enough titty for both of these lesbians.


	15. First Steps-15-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slumber Party begins in normal fashion.

  
Three quarters of Team Rwby sit on their livingroom couch as an annoyed Yang throws open the dormitory door with a glare.  
  
"Hey Yang!" Jaune grins before faltering under her angry gaze. "Uh, what's wrong?" He nervously takes a step away from her.  
  
"Just get in here." Yang sighs and beckons the four inside, closing the door behind her friends.  
  
"So... is there a problem?" Ren asks curiously as they and the rest of Team Jnpr follow her into the main room.  
  
"Yeah, you seem a little pissed." Nora nods in agreement, dropping her bags of food next to the snacks that are already there.  
  
Pyrrha nods as well, opening her mouth before being interrupted by Ruby.  
  
"You guys made it!" She squeals excitedly, hugging the four of them with a large grin. She lets go of her friends after a moment and sits back down on the rug next to the couch.  
  
"Ruby, they literally live next door." Weiss sighs, her face betraying a small smile at Ruby's excitement.  
  
"Yeah, well... they might not have shown up!"  
  
"And how would that happen exactly? Would they simply get lost in the hallway? Or would they get abducted on the ten foot walk over?" Weiss responds with an amused smirk.  
  
"Hey! I- I dunno... maybe!" Ruby shrugs in embarrassment, giving her girlfriend a playful shove in return.  
  
A loud groaning sigh causes everyone to look at Blake, who had just been woken up by the talking.  
  
"Mmnh?" She rubs her eyes, sitting up off the couch and stretching. "What- what time is it?" Blake yawns and turns to her friends sleepily.  
  
"Its nine at night." Yang replies. "I was going to let you keep sleeping for a little while but Team Jnpr showed up early." She shoots an annoyed glare at the four of them as she kisses Blake on the cheek.  
  
"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes profusely, bowing her head and staring at the floor. Nora and Ren quickly join her, shying nervously away from Yang's stare as they do.  
  
"Yeah." Jaune scratches his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry about that..." he gazes at her apologetically before turning to Blake. "Didn't mean to bother you or anything."  
  
"S'fine..." Blake mumbles, rolling her shoulders before standing up with another groan. "I really shouldn't nap like that, throws off my entire sleep schedule..."  
  
"Yeah, well you'll be glad you got that rest now!" Yang grins at her excitedly, bringing over the alcohol and several other non-alcoholic beverages. "Cause we're gonna be up late tonight!" She sets the drinks on the table and begins to hand out cups.  
  
"So, when's Sun showing up?" Ruby asks, grabbing a bottle of soda and sitting on the couch next to Weiss.   
  
"Shit." Blake shakes herself out of her groggy state. "I forgot to invite him earlier." She pulls out her scroll and sends a message to him.  
  
"What's the word?" Yang asks after they wait a few moments for the response.  
  
"Sun says that he'll be able to show up around eleven. Apparently he has a date tonight that he forgot about, and just barely made it to that on time." Blake closes her scroll and shoves it into her bag next to the couch.  
  
"Sun's showing up?" Jaune turns to Blake curiously. "Sweet, things are always cool when he's around."  
  
Ren nods in agreement, pouring themself a drink and sitting on the rug next to the coffee table. "Remember when we tried to start that band with him and Neptune? " They chuckle at the memory.  
  
Jaune grins as well. "I'll never forget how that went down. Like, seriously Neptune? You're afraid of water and allergic to latex?"  
  
"Wow." Nora shakes her head sympathetically. "Poor guy probably never gets laid."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he does. If someone cares about you, such fickle problems won't be a big deal." Pyrrha says, kissing Jaune on the cheek and pulling him down to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
Blake nods in agreement, looking fondly over at Yang. "Some people are just really nice that way." She murmurs under her breath.  
  
"C'mere Blakey." Yang pats her lap and beckons invitingly. "Sit down, we're about to set up the movie."  
  
Blake complies, pouring two glasses of Bourbon and sitting down on Yang's legs. She passes one to her girlfriend and takes a sip of her own drink.  
  
Yang gives her a quick kiss and sets the glass on the table. "Alright, so we were thinking of a few movies for tonight..."  
  
The eight of them had ended up deciding on a cheesy rom-com parody where a young woman wakes up in her perfect fantasy. Yang had suggested they show Blake and Weiss a different film, but Ruby had insisted that the Spruce Willis classic could only be watched during the Winter Solstice holidays.  
  
They were all curled up into respective couples as the movie continued, with quite a bit of the snacks being devoured within the first hour of the film.  
  
"What do you bet she ends up with the main guy?" Blake asks cheerfully, enjoying the strange plot a lot more than she had expected to. "Wait, wait! Or at the end she realizes that she doesn't need to have a relationship?" She prompts excitedly.  
  
"Probably the latter." Ren shrugs, taking a sip of the Rosé that Weiss had picked out. "Nora's shown me a lot of rom-coms, judging by this one's parodying nature it'll probably be the complete opposite of the normal style."  
  
"But I show you the good ones!" Nora protests, grinning and giving them a playful shove. "You told me you liked them Ren!"  
  
"I like _some_ of them Nora, if you want someone with an absolute love for that stuff get Jaune to watch with you." They point to the engrossed boy with a smile.  
  
"H- what?" He turns away from the screen in embarrassment. "I do not!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jaune, but you do get extremely passionate about romance films. It's kind of adorable." Pyrrha kisses him sweetly as she pets his hair.  
  
"Hmmph." Jaune crosses his arms and goes back to watching the movie.  
  
"Weiss also likes that kinda stuff." Ruby chimes in eagerly. "She gets all cute when we read romance novels together."  
  
"Well excuse me for liking happy endings and gentle love stories!" Weiss huffs indignantly, giving Ruby a bop on the head.  
  
"But you get especially flustered when we read Blake's books Weiss!" Ruby continues with a grin. "Some of those parts took us days to finish with all your blushing and stammering!"  
  
Weiss turns completely red, turning away from Blake's scrutinizing look in shame.  
  
"I thought you read my books by accident Ruby." Blake begins to blush as well. "Which um, which ones did you read?" She whispers hesitantly.  
  
"Not all of them." Ruby grins again, seemingly unfazed. "Maybe ten or so?" She gives a disinterested shrug and turns her attention back to the film.  
  
"Rubes." Yang sighs, taking a drink from her glass of tequila. "Remember what I said about looking through Blake's porn?"  
  
"But it's really good stuff!" Ruby protests. "I don't have access to books like those from anywhere else!"  
  
"Ruby." Yang gives her a disapproving look, causing the younger sister to drop her head in shame.  
  
"Sorry." Ruby mutters, looking towards Blake apprehensively.  
  
"Its okay." Blake nods, accepting the apology. "I suppose I just have to fear the worst about which ones you read." She shakes her head before turning back to the movie.  
  
"Well, we read-" Ruby begins before Weiss slaps a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Not a big deal! Let's just forget about that!" She gives a hasty grin to her friends. "Let's just watch the movie!"  
  
Ren raises an eyebrow and continues to watch, Nora doesn't seem to be interested, and Jaune and Pyrrha are still engaged in the film.  
  
The next half hour passes and the movie ends as Blake and Ren had predicted. The protagonist decides that she doesn't need anyone to be happy, waking up out of her fantasy and continuing on with her newly enlightened life.  
  
They all get up and stretch, taking the empty bags of snacks and discarding them. The eight of them returning to the livingroom to continue their activities.  
  
Yang clears off the table and moves it aside, leaving a large empty space on the rug for everybody to sit.  
  
"So," She says, motioning for her friends to join her on the floor. "Everyone ready for some classic slumber party shenanigans?"  
  
Ruby gives her older sister a wary look. "Yang, what exactly is on your mind when you say that?" She sits down opposite Yang, with Weiss hesitantly joining her.  
  
"C'mon Rubes, this'll be fun!" Yang grabs Blake's hand and pulls her onto to rug as well. Their four friends also sit down on the livingroom floor, the couples still snuggling together.  
  
Yang checks her scroll before suddenly holding up a finger. "Wait for it..." she whispers, sitting for a moment in silence.  
  
"Yang," Ruby sighs. "I don't really know what you're do-"  
  
 ***CRASH***  
  
A loud sound from the dormitory bedroom causes everyone to jump. Heads swiveling quickly to see what the source of the noise was.  
  
Yang calmly gets up and walks into the bedroom, grinning at the exact sight she had been expecting.  
  
Sun had fallen in through the window which she'd opened for this purpose, looking a little dazed as he lies in a heap with a case of beer.  
  
"Sup." He gives a thumbs up from his position on the floor.  
  
Yang takes the beer from Sun and he jumps to his feet energetically, quickly brushing himself off.  
  
"I, uh, accidentally broke a branch as I tried to get in." He gives an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Whatever monkey boy." Yang snorts in amusement. "You're here just in time for the best part of the night." She hands Sun back the beer before leading him out into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey everybody!" He gives a little wave before sitting down next to Pyrrha. "Sorry I'm a little late, had a date I forgot about." He grins sheepishly as he mentions it.  
  
"Good to see you man!" Jaune gives Sun a fist bump and claps him on the back, stepping out of Ren's way as they shake his hand.  
  
"Date huh?" Blake gives Sun a teasing grin as he sits down with the rest of them. "Who in particular would it be?"  
  
"Er, nobody. It's not a big deal!" He flushes briefly before changing the conversation. "So Yang, what are we doing on the floor here?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you asked, Sun!" She looks around at her friends with a smile. "Because tonight we're playing a staple of all slumber parties, Truth or Dare!" Yang's grin widens as she sees the varying levels of enthusiasm at the idea.  
  
Ruby looks apprehensive but excited, with Jaune and Pyrrha also appearing a little hesitant at the suggestion. Ren, Nora, and Sun all seem ecstatic at the idea of the particular game.   
  
Unsurprisingly, Blake and Weiss's faces remain completely blank. The two had never had a slumber party before, so it wasn't unexpected for them to not recognize the game.  
  
"Truth or- is this an adult game or a normal thing?" Weiss asks curiously, looking around at her friends expectantly. Blake nods in agreement, also having never heard of the game before.  
  
"You two haven't- seriously?" Yang looks at them incredulously before giving a small shrug. "I suppose I'm not surprised."  
  
"I don't really know anything about having a slumber party." Blake murmurs as she shifts uncomfortably. "Is it a normal kid game or something more adult?" She echoes Weiss's earlier question.  
  
"Its kinda both!" Ruby responds excitedly. "It's played by a lot of kids and adults!"  
  
"Yeah." Yang adds, continuing her sister's explanation. "It ranges depending on how mature you want to play!"  
  
Yang grins again as Weiss and Blake continue to look confused. "I think its probably best if you two just figure it out as we're going, you'll pick it up pretty quickly!"  
  
She pumps her fist in the air in excitedly before turning to Blake with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't played Truth or Dare! This is going to be awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments ahead, be prepared for people to be embarrassed!


	16. First Steps -16-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare ends in spectacular depression.

"That's supposed to sound _fun_?" Weiss stares at Yang incredulously. "Making a fool of myself in front of other people?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Yang smirks. "Cause it is fun!"  
  
Weiss looks like she's about to protest again before Blake quickly interjects.  
  
"At least give it a shot Weiss, even if you think it sounds stupid."  
  
Weiss sighs before letting out a little "hmmph." and looking at Yang expectantly.  
  
"Right, so we need an empty bottle." She begins, Ruby hands her the empty wine bottle from earlier. "Thanks Rubes!"  
  
Yang sets the bottle between the nine of them, looking up at Pyrrha after doing so. "Want to go first?" She asks with a grin.  
  
Pyrrha stares at the bottle hesitantly before nodding. "Yes, I can start the game if you would like." She gives it a spin, all eyes glued to the spinning bottle in anticipation.  
  
It stops facing Yang, Pyrrha nods for a moment before turning to face her. "Truth or dare Yang?"  
  
"Hmm... always good to start things off with a bang. Dare!"  
  
"Well, I was planning on a particular dare to start the game. So... I dare you to play in your underwear!" Pyrrha smiles apologetically as she says the dare.  
  
Yang raises an eyebrow. "If you wanted to see more of me you could've just asked." She casually removes her pajama top and shorts, tossing them to the side with a grin. "I see everybody's digging the view." She smirks and turns to Sun. "Your turn monkey boy."  
  
He nods, and after giving the bottle a generous spin it comes to a stop on Ren, causing everyone's attention to shift to them.  
  
They sit still for a brief moment, pondering the risks of the two different choices at hand. "Truth, I suppose." Ren sighs, bracing themself for the worst.  
  
"Hmm... What... What's something unconventional that you find attractive in a person." Sun asks curiously. "Like, what's something not necessarily sexual that would make them hotter to you?"  
  
Ren nods, thinking about their answer to the question. "Well..." they begin, looking extremely embarrassed. "I've always had a thing for legs, muscular calves and thighs and such."  
  
Nora grins, choosing to stretch her legs in response to their answer. Ren sighs and passes the bottle along, attempting to ignore her teasing.  
  
"My turn!" Yang says excitedly, pulling the bottle towards herself and giving it an eager spin. She smiles as it comes to a stop in Ruby's direction. "Truth or dare Rubes?" She asks in a low, jokingly threatening voice.  
  
"Um, dare?" Ruby shrugs hesitantly, desperately hoping for her older sister's bias to help avoid an awkward situation.  
  
"I dare you to prank call Uncle Qrow!" Yang grins and turns to her friends. "That doesn't sound like a very good dare but trust me, this will be hilarious."  
  
Weiss raises an eyebrow in interest, Blake smiling as she imagines the ludicrous amounts of swearing that would likely occur from waking the drunk.  
  
"You're obviously insane." Ruby punches Yang's arm lightly. "He'll murder us for this." She pulls out her scroll and starts the call, setting the volume loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
 _"Hey, this is Qrow. The fuck you want?"_ The aggressive voicemail plays after a few seconds.  
  
"C'mon, pick up dammnit!" Yang groans in annoyance as the call remains unresponsive from Qrow's end. "Well, that was a complete waste of-" There's a loud click and she looks back to the scroll hopefully.  
  
"Uh, hello?" A soft, friendly sounding man's voice comes through, definitely not their Uncle Qrow on the other end. "Who is this?"  
  
"Hi?" Ruby responds. "Um, we'd like to speak to our Uncle." Ruby gives her sister an apprehensive glance as she continues. "Nothing important, we just wanted to tell him a few things."  
  
There's a momentary pause before the man responds. "Y'know what, if this isn't important could you call back another time? It's quite late and we're a little preoccupied here."  
  
"Preoccupied?" Yang asks curiously. "What kind of situation has my uncle gotten himself into?"  
  
Another pause, there's a sigh from the other end. "Like I said, really late! Nice talking, bye!" They quickly end the call.  
  
Everyone sits there in silence, all looking at the scroll before Ruby pockets it and facepalms. "Uncle Qrow... what in Remnant?" She sighs and pushes the bottle over to Blake.  
  
Blake giggles tipsily. "Your uncle is getting laid!" She sticks out her tongue at Yang, giving her the finger as she takes the bottle and spins it.  
  
Yang smirks as it stops on Sun. "Avenge me Blake!" She points at him dramatically as he rolls his eyes in response.  
  
"Uh, truth I suppose." Sun looks at Blake warily, worried what kind of questions she might ask while in her inebriated state.  
  
"Truth?" Blake leans forward as a devious grin forms on her lips. "Alright, who was your date with earlier, and how did it go?"  
  
Sun pales. "Seriously?" He groans in annoyance, which causes Blake to giggle mischievously. "Ugh, if you really must know... It was Fox Alistair."  
  
"Hold up-" Yang frown and gives him an inquisitive look. "I thought you were dating Neptune?"  
  
All eyes turn to Sun as he shuffles uncomfortably. "We- we're taking a break..." He mumbles. "That's why Nep's out of town right now."  
  
"Shit man." Jaune puts a hand on Sun's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry to hear that, that really sucks."  
  
Ren nods in agreement, walking over and hugging him. An uncommon show of affection from them.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sun wipes an eye before smiling weakly. "C'mon, let's get back to the game. Tonight's about fun and shit!" He gives a thumbs up and pours himself a glass of Tequila.  
  
Ren gives the bottle a spin and smirks as it stops on Jaune.  
  
"I don't like that smile, I don't like scary Ren!" He pretends to cower, causing several of his friends to snort in laughter. "Okay Ren." Jaune nods as if in deep concentration. "I'll take... dare!"  
  
Ren's evil grin widens. "Go to Cardin's dormitory-" They pause for dramatic effect. "-and confess your undying love to him.  
  
Nora cackles loudly and gives an animated whoop from beside Ren. Jaune sighs and begins to stand up.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'm something of a masochist then." He smiles down at his friends. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He strides confidently towards the dormitory door and throws it open, stepping out into the hall as everyone rushes after him.  
  


* * *

  
An hour -and most of the alcohol- later, the group of friends are laughing hysterically back in Team Rwby's dormitory. Jaune's mock confession had gone spectacularly, leaving Cardin stunned and speechless as he ran away.  
  
Several more dares of varying degrees had also passed; Nora had dared Ren to wear nothing but an apron for the next week, Ruby had been dared by Jaune to make lewd sounds outside of Professor Goodwitch's quarters, and several other ridiculous situations had arisen as well.  
  
"S- so..." Yang grins drunkenly. "S'pose you're up Sun." She gestures to the bottle as he spins it, watching as it comes to a stop facing Blake.  
  
Blake pulls herself into a sitting position, drawing her attention back to the game at hand. "Wha- am I doing the thing?" She mumbles with a yawn.  
  
"Yup." Sun nods and smiles at her. "Now I can get my revenge!"  
  
"Ugh..." Blake groans and leans into Yang's shoulder for balance. "Not exactly feeling up to a dare..."  
  
"Truth then?" The much less drunk boy asks, raising an eyebrow with an amused grin. She nods in response and Sun clears his throat animatedly. "So, Blake. Similar question to the one you asked me earlier, first kiss and first time? Spare no details!"  
  
"Like, who was my first kiss and stuff?" Blake asks hazily as she props herself up to look at him.  
  
"And who you first slept with, cause I'm sure you're not a virgin." Sun smiles mischievously and winks.  
  
"Ew!" Ruby complains from her spot on the couch. "Real mature question Sun!" She protests as he laughs.  
  
Yang glances towards Blake nervously. "L- listen Sun, I really don't think-"  
  
"Hey, it's part of the game Yang!" Nora interjects loudly. "Uncomfortable questions are what we signed up for here!"  
  
"Yes Nora, I know!" Yang frowns back in response. "But that is a-"  
  
"Its fine Yang." Blake murmurs softly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "My first time..." she looks off in a daze, her eyes glazing over for a moment.  
  
Blake turns back to her friends and takes a deep breath. "As you all know, I used to be part of The White Fang before I came to Beacon. I ended up dating a guy a few years older than me, and he was my first kiss..."  
  
"Yeah? Was he cute?" Nora asks Blake with a teasing grin.  
  
Yang stiffens, beginning to feel nauseous and desperately hoping for her friends to not press further.  
  
Blake shuffles, continuing to look far away and distant. "He-" she gulps, trying to collect herself once again. "I suppose I thought he was..."  
  
"C'mon Blake!" Sun laughs, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort. "You gotta answer the full question!"  
  
Nora nods in agreement. "Her first time was definitely Yang, they're such a thing now!"  
  
Now everyone seems to be looking over to Blake for her answer, Ruby and Weiss intrigued by the thought of learning a little more about their teammate's life before Beacon.  
  
"No, my first time wasn't with Yang." Blake whispers hoarsely, her nails digging sharply into Yang's hand as she continues. "It was also with- with him..." she gulps and shudders violently.  
  
Blake lets out a strangled cry and collapses into Yang's lap, clutching at her girlfriend tightly as a gut-wrenching sob escapes her lips.  
  
Yang scoops her up into a bridal carry, whispering softly to Blake as she carries her towards the dormitory bedrooms. She turns around to shoot Sun and Nora a venomous look before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Worried looks are shared over several minutes of silence, the friends all looking around at each other nervously.  
  
"So, um..." Sun stands up and grabs his things. "I really didn't mean for that to happen! I was just- we're all drunk!" Sun sighs and steps out into the hallway. "Tell me how she is in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, um," Nora looks towards Weiss and Ruby sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about whatever that was..." She tugs on Ren's arm and pulls them with her, Jaune thanks Ruby for the night before shutting the door as he and his teammates make their way into the hall.  
  
Weiss stands alone in the livingroom with Ruby, she gives her a concerned frown as Ruby begins to clean up the mess from the night's activities.  
  
"Poor Blake..." She bends down to pick up the empty bottles off the floor. "I can't imagine having gone through some of the things she has."  
  
"Ruby." Weiss sighs, tugging gently on her arm. "Lets just go to bed, we can worry about this in the morning."  
  
Ruby turns around, looking at her girlfriend's suddenly stern gaze. "But-"  
  
"Ruby."  
  
The younger girls sighs, grumbling for a moment before collapsing onto the couch. Weiss strips down to her underwear before joining her and pulling a blanket over the two of them.  
  
"I hope Blake's okay..." Ruby whispers quietly as she lies next to Weiss.  
  
"She'll be fine." Weiss murmurs comfortingly. "She's got Yang, that girl's stubbornness can fix any problem."  
  
"I hope so Weiss, Gods I hope so..." Ruby yawns, snuggling into her as she falls asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Yang stares down at her girlfriend in shock. Blake had actually cried herself to sleep! She didn't even think that was possible, let alone a quick way for the girl to fall asleep.  
  
She slips into bed next to Blake, brushing a hand over her tear stained cheeks with a sigh. A scared whimper comes from her and Yang clutches Blake tightly, holding her close in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"Shhh." Yang whispers, kissing her forehead as she also begins to drift off. "I'm here baby, I'm here." She sighs, continuing to murmur soft comforts as she slips into a restless unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I kind of feel like this chapter sucked, but I'm posting despite my own dislike.


	17. First Steps -17-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has another nightmare and chooses to ignore her bad memories.

Blake had been on hormones for almost half a year, glad that she'd been lucky enough to find a faunus-based charity willing to pay for her medication.

She grimaces at her reflection in the dirty mirror, grimacing at the wisps of hair that cover her chin and neck.  
  
Adam had argued with her earlier about her stubble, he'd said that he wouldn't tolerate his girlfriend not keeping up with her appearance.

  
Blake sighs and pulls out a small knife, looking over at it hesitantly.  
  
How in Remnant was she supposed to keep up with shaving in such a backwater camp? Why could he have a five o'clock shadow and not be criticized?  
  
She looks into the mirror and sees a young woman who was pretty cute despite a few flaws. She'd noticed how lately Adam's eyes always seemed to be fixated on her chest whenever they were close. He'd never say anything overtly sexual or inappropriate, but she knew something was there. She had also noticed how he would sometimes lean over her when talking to her, as if he was somehow trying to get closer to her.  
  
Blake sighs again and looks back into the mirror. She gulps as she wets the knife and brings it to her cheek, slowly running the edge along her skin.  
  
Her hand twitches nervously, drawing blood and causing her to wince and bite her lower lip. She quickly wipes away the blood and continues to run the blade across her face, stopping only briefly to wipe off some of the blood that had stained her fingertips.  
  
It wasn't long before she was done, Blake stands in front of her reflection and notices the dark circles lining her eyes. Cracks mar the surface of the mirror and a particularly long one runs through her reflection's eyes.  
  
She was so exhausted, sometimes she regretted leaving to join The White Fang. Sometimes she thought it would have been better if she'd just stayed home.  
  
But then again, why go anywhere else? Her life was here with Adam and The White Fang, she was fighting for a purpose! And that purpose was coming true... right?  
  
The door creaks open and Blake turns around, holding the knife tightly in her hands. Adam steps inside, staring at her with an expression of surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
  
Blake stares at him, not saying a word. She looks away, instead focusing on the knife in her hands. "You wanted me to clean myself up, so I did..." she says quietly, putting the knife down and wiping her face with a wet cloth.  
  
He walks forward and wraps his arms around her. "Excellent." He smirks softly as he pulls her close to his chest. Adam tilts her chin upwards, holding Blake's head against his chest. His fingers grip her hair tightly and pull it behind her ear, making Blake gasp slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispers. "There's been a lot on my mind lately and I haven't really had the time to take care of my appearance."  
  
"No, don't apologize Blake. You look very pretty now." He kisses her forehead lightly and smiles.  
  
They leave the bathroom together, heading towards their sleeping quarters. Blake sits next to Adam on the bed and he kisses her, leaning against her and beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
  
When he removes it, she sees that he has a tattoo of a red rose on his right shoulder. A simple design with an intricate series of claw-like markings running through it. Adam moves closer to her and begins kissing her neck, taking hold of her hands and placing them on his shoulders.  
  
"A- Adam!" Blake gasps, blushing furiously and pulling away from his touch. "W-what is this?" she asks timidly.  
  
"This is my love for you."  
  
Blake nods silently, unsure of what to think about Adam's words. She tries to keep herself calm by keeping her breathing steady and her heart rate slow. "What- what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"We're going to have sex."  
  
"Wha- no! I- I can't do that!" she protests. "I'm not ready yet!"  
  
"Why not?" he asks, drawing his hands away from her with a frown.  
  
"Because I want to be sure, because-"  
  
"Because you're scared." Adam leans forward and presses his lips against hers, running a hand along her cheek. "I get it, but you don't have to be afraid of this Blake."  
  
She lets out a soft gasp, closing her eyes as he moves her arms to her sides. She feels his tongue enter her mouth roughly, hesitantly allowing him to kiss her more deeply. His hands move to her back and grab onto her shoulders, lifting her up a bit and pulling her into his lap. He slides his hands underneath her shirt and begins caressing her breasts, causing Blake to let out a small yelp. He continues to kiss her passionately, occasionally grabbing a handful of her hair and giving it a hard twist.  
  
Blake closes her eyes as her heartbeat quickens, she's nervous, scared and a million other things. She feels overwhelmed and confused by the feelings burning inside her. "Adam!" she shouts, trying to push him off of her.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," he says softly. "Just relax."  
She nods, swallowing the lump that forms in her throat. She wants to say something, but she just can't find the words.  
  
Suddenly, Adam grabs her wrist and holds it tight. She looks up at him, amber eyes wide and scared.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asks.  
  
Blake opens her mouth before closing it and nodding silently. She knows that she isn't, she's too young, too afraid... but she doesn't speak up. Instead, she wraps her legs around his waist and pushes herself into him. Her nails dig into his back and she bites down hard on her lower lip.  
  
"Adam..."  
  


* * *

  
Blake wakes up in a cold sweat, looking anxious to her surroundings. She's at Beacon, she's safe...  
  
Her head hurts, so much that its painful to even breathe. She clutches at her hair and groans in pain, she pulls herself out of a sleeping Yang's embrace and rushes towards the bathroom.  
  
The first thing Blake notices is how burning hot she feels. It's almost unbearable, like someone poured boiling water on her skin. She stares into the mirror and sees her tired and bloodshot eyes looking back at her.  
  
It's been a long time since she's had a dream that vivid, that disturbing...  
  
She remembers everything. The day they first met, the day she left her home, the mission where she made the decision to leave Adam for dead.  
  
Everything...  
  
She hates the way her reflection stares back at her, briefly seeing his red eyes echoed in her own amber ones. She shudders and grimaces, shaking her head in disgust. Blake pulls back her fist and slams it into the mirror, shattering it and causing shards of glass to fly everywhere.  
  
Her aura flickers briefly and she trembles as she feels a rising sickness inside her stomach. She clutches her head violently and tries to shake it off, but can't help stop the bile rising in her throat. Blake doubles over in pain and vomits into the toilet, grasping the edges of the seat as she shakes uncontrollably.  
  
Finally, she manages to stop shaking and falls backwards onto the floor. She collapses onto the floor and sobs, holding her face in her hands and weeping. She wipes her nose and gags again for several minutes.  
  
After wiping away the vomit from her mouth Blake stands up and walks over to the sink. Her reflection no longer taunting, merely looking sad and defeated as she stares into the broken mirror dejectedly.

She frowns at the web of cracks spreading from the impact in its surface, noticing that her reflection's left eye is split by a long and jagged break in the glass.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, trying to calm herself. She steps forward and kneels down, picking up the broken pieces of glass and tossing them into the trash bin as she exits the bathroom.  
  
Blake walks into the kitchen, putting on a pot of water and opening her scroll. She looks at the series of messages from her friends and begins to respond to them with vague reassurances.  
  
She stretches and yawns as she pours herself a cup of tea. Searching through the inner contents of the dormitory fridge. She has a sudden idea and begins to rummage through the kitchen shelves.  
  
Weiss had told Ruby that buying a waffle press was a terrible idea, so Yang had ended up buying one purely to spite her friend.  
  
Blake grins at the memory before searching up an appropriate recipe on her scroll and trying an apron to her waist.  
  
Two hours later she shakes Ruby and Weiss awake. They're both still asleep, but she's excited to show them the breakfast that she made.  
  
She had never actually baked anything before, so even this small task felt like an accomplishment to her.  
  
Ruby stirs slightly when she hears Blake's voice, but remains silent.  
  
"Hey! Ice Queen, Ruby! Get your asses up!" She repeats, shaking her friends awake.  
  
Ruby yawns and smiles sleepily. "Mm, I'm up."  
  
"Good. Breakfast's ready." Blake says with a smile as she grabs two plates and sets them on the livingroom table. She doesn't wait for them to get up and goes to the bedroom to wake her partner.  
  
"Morning Yang." She pulls the covers away from the disgruntled looking blonde.  
  
Yang rolls out of bed onto the floor. "What time is it?" she groans.  
  
"About nine-thirty." Blake answers with an amused smile. "Breakfast is in the livingroom." She walks out without waiting for her to get up.  
  
Ten minutes later the four girls are all sitting around the coffee table, Blake had eagerly set out plates, cutlery and tea for her teammates. Ruby is eating waffles while Weiss is chewing on a piece of bacon. Yang turns on the TV with a yawn.  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts so much." The heiress complains, rubbing her temple with a groan.  
  
"I know what you mean." Ruby agrees through a mouthful of waffles.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what happens when you get completely slammed." Yang pours herself a cup of tea before turning to her girlfriend. "How are you so awake Blakey? You were the most wasted one last night!"  
  
Blake grins and takes a sip of her tea. "I woke up a few hours ago feeling terrible, just had to get it out of my system." She puts a hand to her stomach and mimes vomiting.  
  
"Ugh, that's rough." Yang winces sympathetically. "But at least you're feeling better right?"  
  
"Yeah, you okay?" Ruby frowns with a concerned look on her face. "You seemed pretty bad last night."  
  
Weiss murmurs something to herself and nods in agreement. Blake sighs and looks at her friends with a smile.  
  
"Last night was... well, it was pretty bad." She begins hesitantly. "But I promise that I'm fine, getting drunk can make anyone act like an idiot."  
  
"But you weren't being an idiot!" Yang protests. "You got sad and upset, I want to know if you're okay!" She takes one of Blake's hands between her own and strokes it gently.  
  
"Hey," Blake assures her. "I'm fine, I'd talk to you if things were bad." She cups Yang's cheek affectionately, planting a soft kiss across her lips with a grin.  
  
Yang pulls her close and continues the kiss, letting go after a moment and sighing happily. "I love you kitty cat."  
  
"Oh the things I'd do if we were alone..." Blake murmurs huskily, causing Ruby to choke next to them.  
  
Weiss glares at the couple as she pats Ruby on the back, helping to clear her girlfriend's airway as she sputters.  
  
"No naughty talk you two!" She points a finger at Blake and Yang accusingly. "Save it for when me and Ruby aren't around!"  
  
"Yeesh, such a prude." Yang grins, giving Blake another kiss before returning to her food.  
  
"Ooh!" Ruby exclaims, pointing at the screen across from her. "The first match of the Vytal Tournament is happening!"  
  
The other three girls turn excitedly to the TV, not wanting to miss the start of the tournament. Yang pulls Blake into her lap, running a hand gently through her hair as the screen begins to broadcast the footage live from Amity Colosseum.  
  
"I love you." Yang whispers as she strokes her ears.  
  
"I love you too Yang." Blake purrs as her girlfriend begins to kiss and pet her feline ears. "So so much..."  
  
Yang giggles and kisses her cheek. "You're so adorable kitty cat." She snuggles closer to her partner as they sit on the couch, happy to have each other's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gonna get a chapter with the Bees all lovey dovey soon.


	18. First Steps -18-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake talks to her friends about her past, Weiss is called back home, and Yang asks her on another date.

  
Team Rwby had spent the two weeks since the slumber party lazing around, taking full advantage of the free time Professor Ozpin had given them.  
  
Blake had cheered up, having seemingly ignored the events of the slumber party altogether.  
  
This had been the cause of several briefly shared glances between her teammates, the three of them still greatly concerned about her mental health.  
  
"Blakey, can we come in?" Yang knocks on the door to the dormitory bedroom, Weiss and Ruby waiting with her to listen for Blake's response.  
  
"What's stopping you? We all share a bedroom." Blake looks up from her book as her friends enter the room. She's in her pajamas, wearing the simple black robe that she always wears.  
  
She sits up, closing the book upon seeing them all looking worried as they sit down next to her.  
  
"So, Blake..." Yang turns to Blake and gives her hand a squeeze. "I know we've had this talk way too many times already, but I don't really care." She tilts Blake's chin up and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You said you're fine but we all saw the mirror the other day, as well as what happened when you got drunk."  
  
Ruby grabs her other hand and holds it tightly. "Please, tell us what we can do to help!" Weiss nods in agreement with the sisters.  
  
"Listen, I- I'm fine! Honestly!" Blake protests, looking into her lap in an attempt to avoid their gazes.  
  
"Blakey." Yang cups her girlfriend's face and looks down at her with a stern, yet gentle expression. "You can trust us."  
  
That was too much for Blake, she quivers before collapsing into her friends' arms and beginning to shake. "I've already told you about my ex, he was really- really... awful!" She sniffles before continuing. "There was a memory that I'd repressed, and I ended up remembering when I got drunk."  
  
"I see, and that's why you ended up breaking the mirror?" Weiss asks curiously.  
  
Blake nods. "It was- it was bad... sometimes I forget just how horrible the years before I joined Beacon were. There are so many things I regret and can't undo... Especially involving _Adam._ " She spits his name, no longer tearful but now clenching her fists in anger.  
  
Yang grabs Blake's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay to acknowledge the bad things... I love you, we love you! And that won't change for anything!" She gives her arm a comforting squeeze.  
  
Ruby puts out her arms, causing Blake to chuckle weakly before leaning into the younger girl's grip. Yang pulls them both into a tight embrace, beckoning for Weiss to join their group hug. She smiles, wrapping her arms around the three of them affectionately.  
  
Blake spends a long time just letting her feelings overflow, spilling out of her as she continues about her past with The White Fang. She begins to calm down and feel more relieved the more she discusses her problems.  
  
"Sometimes it's just so hard..." Blake murmurs, nuzzling deeper into the hug with a sigh. "I wish I'd made different decisions, everything would've been so much simpler..."  
  
"Shhh baby." Yang strokes her hair as she continues to hold her close. "You aren't at fault here, he's the one who did bad things."  
  
Ruby says something in agreement, but its drowned out as Blake pulls her friends closer into the hug.  
  
They sit like that for awhile longer, simply content with the comfort of each other's embrace. Eventually, Yang grins and relaxes her grip, shifting back to let the other girls get some space.  
  
"Just a bunch of huggers aren't we?" She gives her sister a playful jab to the ribs.  
  
Ruby giggles and releases Blake, Weiss quickly following suit. The four of them sit on the bed for a moment, Blake settling back into her pillow with a yawn.  
  
"I need to sleep." She pulls on Yang's arm gently. "Cuddle time."  
  
"Well, you heard the lady." Yang shoos Ruby and Weiss away with a grin. "Go cuddle on your own bed."  
  
Weiss smirks and walks over to her bed, Ruby jumps into the blankets as she turns off the lights.  
  
"Closer." Blake murmurs, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Yang's warm chest. Her girlfriend's arms wrap around her and she smiles.  
  
"Goodnight kitty cat." Yang breathes, kissing her ear affectionately. "Remember, you didn't do anything wrong. You were hurt by a bad person..."  
  
"I will..." Blake buries herself more closely in Yang's grip. "It helps to have other people affirm that I wasn't the bad person."  
  
"Of course you weren't Blakey, you never have been and you never will be. You were being manipulated and controlled by an extremely evil man." Yang continues to comfort her, kissing Blake and drawing her close.  
  
"Thank you Yang, your kindness really means a lot to me..." She kisses Yang back, snuggling into her warm grip.  
  
"I love you Blake."  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

  
  
"Gods..." Yang grumbles, waking up from her sleep to the sound of a loud ringing. She looks over and sees that Weiss's scroll is receiving a call. "Dammnit Weiss, just answer the scroll!"  
  
The white-haired girl wakes with a start, falling out of her bed in surprise. She rubs her temple with a groan as she picks up the scroll and walks into the other room for privacy.  
  
Ruby whines at Weiss's departure, walking over to Blake and Yang and climbing into their bed.  
  
Yang opens her mouth to protest before being stopped by Blake as she readily welcomes the extra snuggle partner. Blake pulls both Ruby and Yang close to her, letting out a purr at she begins to cuddle the sisters.  
  
Weiss enters the bedroom again in a hurry, throwing on her clothes as fast as possible before turning to Ruby and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry I have to go, but this is a family thing and it's of the utmost importance!"  
  
"Weiss!" Ruby protests and tries to grab at her girlfriend's hand. "Its five in the morning!"  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise!" Weiss gives her another kiss before quickly running out the dormitory.  
  
Yang gives her sister a confused look. "What was that all about?"  
  
"No idea." Ruby shrugs, working her way into the middle of Blake and Yang and burying her face in Blake's shoulder. "I like this." She mumbles, earning a giggle from her sister.  
  
"You like being the little spoon huh?"  
  
"Yup" Ruby nods with a silly grin. "Weiss always makes me the big spoon, but I like to be held too!"  
  
"Yeah," Yang ruffles her hair affectionately. "Blakey's always the little spoon, I've offered but she always refuses."  
  
Blake opens her eyes and sits up. "I'm fine with it, but sometimes I just feel like it'd make you uncomfortable with me being the big spoon." She gestures to her crotch with a wave, causing Ruby to giggle.  
  
"Well that's stupid, Yang's always telling you how much she likes your body! Why would she care about your, um, y'know?" She trails off, looking at her sister expectantly.  
  
"Of course Blakey, you know I love all of you!" Yang kisses her sweetly. "And I mean it when I say _all_."  
  
Ruby shifts uncomfortably, squirming out of the way as Yang moves closer to her girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry, I just doubt myself at times..." Blake shrugs and pulls Ruby back into her arms. "Now, back to snuggling!"  
  
Yangs nods and leans into Ruby and Blake, wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug. The three girls cuddle together for a while before falling back to sleep.

* * *

  
  
"Ugh." Ruby groans as Yang pours her a ridiculously sweetened cup of coffee. "She still hasn't sent me a message or anything!"  
  
"Ruby." Blake yawns and takes a sip of her tea. "It could be something really important, try to respect her position here. I doubt Weiss wanted to run back home at the crack of dawn."  
  
"Yeah." Yang nods in agreement. "Like when I had Blakey run out to grab condoms at one in the morning."  
  
Blake stands up and walks to the kitchen cabinet, turning scarlet and muttering something about making another pot of tea.  
  
Ruby gives her older sister a grossed out look. "Yang, I don't think your sex life is comparable here. And why couldn't you just wait till the next day?" She asks with a frown.  
  
"Cause Yang sucks at putting on condoms." Blake grumbles as she heaps sugar into her tea.  
  
"I'm a lesbian Blake!" Yang swivels to face her girlfriend. "I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to condoms! Besides, you think my dad or _uncle_ taught me anything about that?" She shakes her head in mild exasperation.  
  
"Well, you think you'd learn then." Blake takes a sip of her tea. "You got it right the very first time you tried, how did it take you three attempts to do it last Saturday?"  
  
"I dunno." Yang shrugs, crossing her arms as she continues . "Maybe it was because you wouldn't stop squirming every time I touched you?"  
  
Ruby grins awkwardly as their argument unfolds. "So... I'm going to be playing video games in the other room." She turns around and scampers out of the kitchen.  
  
Blake smiles as she addsa splash of milk to her tea. "Okay Yang, what's this about? Why'd you get rid of- mmnn?" She's cut off as Yang grabs her from behind, letting out a little gasp as the blonde kisses her deeply.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going on another date." Yang breathes in her ear. "Just something fun and simple, Jaune and Pyrrha asked if we wanted to do a couples night out. Does that interest you at all Blakey?"  
  
Blake thinks for a moment, weighing the idea of a double date in her head. "Alright." She nods, turning around to face her girlfriend. "What time?"  
  
"Six this evening, that work for you? Team Jnpr wanted to celebrate their match win tonight, but Jaune and Pyrrha already had plans." Yang kisses her again and begins to play with the tips of her hair.  
  
"Are you sure we aren't intruding by joining them? Cause they can have a more personal night if that was the plan."  
  
"Seriously?" Yang grins at Blake mischievously. "It sounds like you're trying to get us a night all by ourselves..." She lowers her voice to a whisper as she continues. "Later, after the date, we can do whatever you'd like." Yang winks and gives Blake's thigh a playful squeeze, running her fingers deftly over the smooth skin.  
  
"Yang..." Blake murmurs, the hint of a growl in her voice. "Don't you dare get me turned on now..."  
  
Yang steps away from her partner with a grin. "Fine, fine. Have it your way kitty cat." She sticks her tongue out playfully as she walks towards the livingroom entrance. "I'm gonna go play some games with Rubes."  
  
Blake nods to herself for a moment before following Yang into the livingroom. "Can I join as well? I don't think I've ever played one of Ruby's games."  
  
"Join then!" Ruby pats the spot on the couch next to her. "Unless you don't like gory video games." She adds as Blake joins her and Yang on the couch.  
  
"I don't think I've ever really played any sort of video game." Blake connects her scroll with the console Ruby has set up in front of them. "So I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
Yang shakes her head in mock disappointment. "For shame Blake, for shame!" She grins as it gets a giggle out of her girlfriend.  
  
"Just watch us," Ruby resumes the extremely gory beat-em-up game, now with Yang having joined her. "We'll show you how to play."  
  
The sisters begin to show Blake how to play their game, smiling at the repeated teasing and playful banter between the two. She feels a great feeling of affection for her friends as Ruby and Yang play, merely content in having friends who enjoy her company as a person.  
  
"You two are ridiculous." Blake smirks, rolling her eyes as the sisters continue to playfully bicker. She picks up her scroll and joins the game, smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do a double date with Jaune and Pyrrha as soon as I started writing this fic, something about it feels like it'd be fun
> 
> Serious question for the readers;
> 
> Is it rude/sexist for me to use the term girl/girls in my fic? Cause I really don't want to make anyone reading feel uncomfortable or offended if it is.


	19. First Steps -19-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss confronts her father, and Blake and Yang briefly discuss their parents.

  
Weiss trembles as she steps through the door, stretching a tentative foot forwards as she looks around for Winter.  
  
Her older sister had called her, told her that she was leaving to stay with a group of friends up north. She'd been unable to tell Weiss the situation through her sobbing, instead resorting to messaging her the issue.  
  
Weiss had reads Winter's texts on the way over, a flurry of a thousand emotions running through her brain before finally settling on three prominent feelings.  
  
Rage, horror and sorrow.  
  
Her father- Jacques Schnee, was a horrible person. No, horrible couldn't even come to describe it, nothing could!  
  
Weiss grits her teeth and kicks down the door to his study, her tear-filled eyes hardening with hatred. She draws her sword, preparing to attack the man who she had once thought of as a father.  
  
As Weiss barges into the room she notices another person in the room besides Jacques. Ruby's Uncle Qrow has her father pinned against the floor in a chokehold, slamming his fist repeatedly into Jacques' bloody face. Every strike further pulps his shattered nose as Qrow continues to punch harder and harder.  
  
"Rotten!"  
  
 ***SLAM***  
  
"Evil!"  
  
 ***SLAM***  
  
"Monstrous little piece of-"  
  
"That's enough Qrow, stop!" Weiss commands, walking towards the scene with an expression of livid anger lighting her face. "Let me!"  
  
Qrow backs wordlessly away from Jacques, glaring down at the man in rage. Weiss steps forward, bending down and pointing a sword to her father's throat.  
  
"My own daughter?" He wheezes in pain, looking up at her disdainfully. "Are you really going to kill me Weiss?"  
  
Weiss spits on Jacques and stomps on his chest, causing him to yell out in pain. "I know what you've done to Winter, you deserve it!" Tears stream down her cheeks as she gazes at the man who'd continually hurt her family for years.  
  
Qrow pulls out his scroll, starting a call and walking out into the hallway.  
  
"Winter..." Her father sneers in disgust, gasping in pain from the attack. "Winter is a disgrace to all-"  
  
Weiss lets out a scream of anguish, slicing her sword through his face. Blood sprays across the room as the tip of the blade cuts across Jacques' left eye.  
  
He howls in pain and makes a desperate attempt to crawl away from her. Weiss summons a glyph and restrains her father, glaring down over him with absolute hatred as he lays feebly on the bloodstained rug.  
  
"That's for my scar, you gave it to me, remember? Remember how you told me that if I were to become a huntress, that I'd need to have a real fight?" Weiss kicks him in the ribs with a growl. "Remember how you told me I was weak, how it was my fault that I got hurt!?"  
  
Jacques clutches his maimed face with a scream of pain, turning to his daughter with his remaining eye full of venom. "You're pathetic Weiss, as are the rest of this family!"  
  
"Well," Weiss snarls. "You can think that in prison!" She kicks her father in the head, rendering him immediately unconscious.  
  
Qrow enters the room again, looking down at Jacques with a mixture of revulsion and anger. "Hey, I've called a huntsman pal, he'll be here within the hour." He bends down, pulling Weiss to her feet and walking her out of the study.  
  
"Its better than he deserves..." She spits angrily in Jacques' direction.  
  
"I know, I know." Qrow murmurs. "But we have to be the good guys here." He guides Weiss through the door and into a livingroom.  
  
"I- I don't know what to do..." She whispers, leaning into his chest and beginning to sob. "Winter- oh Winter..." Weiss collapses into Qrow's arms as he kneels down, picking her up and carrying her to a nearby couch.  
  
"Hey, hey kiddo." Qrow holds her closely as she weeps into his arms. "Shhh, Winter's okay, she's with some good people in Mantle."  
  
"W- who?" Weiss sniffles, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Uh... Actually, I have no idea..." He runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "She just said they were some friends from her school days, and that one of them in particular would understand her situation really well."  
  
Weiss swallows the lump in her throat and wipes her face dry. "Can you- can you stay here for a while?" She asks hesitantly.  
  
"Of course, I wasn't planning on leaving until the officials arrived." Qrow clutches Weiss gently, holding her in a comforting and paternal manner.  
  
Weiss chuckles softly after a few minutes, causing him to look down at her curiously. "What's up kid?"  
  
"You're named after a bird, and you're holding me just like a bird clutches her eggs. Just thought it was funny." Weiss mumbles in embarrassment at Qrow's mirthful grin.  
  
"Naw, you can laugh about it." He smiles and tussles her hair. "My friend Summer always said the same thing..." Qrow quickly pulls his hand away from Weiss's hair and puts it behind his head. "Sorry 'bout that, I do the same thing to Ruby whenever we hug."  
  
"No no, it's fine, really!" Weiss grabs his hand and moves it back to her hair. "You can keep doing it!"  
  
Another mischievous grin crosses Qrow's face. "Of course your highness." He performs a mock bow before ruffling her hair again.  
  
"Thank you Qrow." Weiss murmurs softly as she closes her eyes. "Thank you for helping protect my family..."  
  
She slips into unconsciousness, Qrow continuing to hold her as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
He looks to his flask, hesitating as his fingers move closer to where it lies on his hip. He grits his teeth before picking it up and chucking it away into the hall.  
  
"Poor kid." Qrow shakes his head sadly, standing up and laying Weiss down into a proper sleeping position on the couch. "You better treat her well Rubes..." He murmurs, taking a seat on a chair across from Weiss as he opens his scroll and sends a message to Ruby.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ruby checks her scroll as it buzzes, pausing the game she's playing with Blake and Yang to take a look at the message. Her face crosses with worry as she jumps to her feet with an anxious look.  
  
"What's up Rubes?" Yang asks, putting her own scroll down as she stares curiously at her sister.  
  
"There's no time to really explain Yang! Weiss needs me!" Ruby zips out of the dormitory in a blur, her semblance leaving a scatterring of rose petals falling to the floor in her hurry.  
  
Blake brushes a red petal out of her hair and turns to Yang with a confused shrug. "I really hope there's nothing wrong." She sighs worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine." Yang pets Blake's hair soothingly. "You know how Weiss has some family difficulties."  
  
She nods, still a little uneasy at the thought of Weiss having potential family troubles.  
  
Yang feels a buzz on the couch next to her, picking up her scroll and looking over the message she had also received. "Uncle Qrow's asking if I can come with him to see mom tonight..." she murmurs as she types a response.  
  
"Isn't your mom, um... y'know?" Blake begins hesitantly, not willing to hit a potential sore spot with the conversation.  
  
"Hmm?" Yang turns away from the screen for a moment to process the question. "Oh yeah, she's comatose, same as dead." She gives an indifferent shrug before continuing to type.  
  
"Why don't you care at all?" Blake frowns. "Your uncle just offered to take you to visit your mother!"  
  
Yang puts the scroll down and turns to look at her. "Blake, my mother's been out of my life since I was seven! I'm honestly not even bothered by it anymore, I have a great dad and uncle."  
  
"But, but... she's still your mother!" Blake protests, crossing her arms with a stern expression.  
  
"So, we've got a date tonight." Yang waves her off and sends the message. "I think she'd prefer I have a night with my girlfriend rather than sit with her corpse for two hours."  
  
"Right..." Blake shakes her head, trying to process Yang's reasoning. She's immediately distracted as Yang pulls her into a kiss.  
  
"Lighten up Blakey." She gently flicks her nose with a grin. "C'mon, let me get back to me destroying you."  
  
Blake nods, ignoring her thoughts of the previous matter and joining her girlfriend in the video game.

* * *

Yang walks into the bathroom to check up on Blake, having already finished putting on her own makeup several minutes before. She was wearing a short red dress almost resembling one of her sister's combat skirts.  
  
"Need help?" She asks, noticing Blake's hands shaking slightly as she attempts to put on mascara.  
  
"Yang!" Blake jumps, dropping the brush into the sink with a start. "You surprised me."  
  
Yang walks forward and hugs her from behind, brushes the hair out of her eyes. "You don't need to put that on, I think you're already plenty beautiful enough without makeup."  
  
"My hands always shake whenever I bring anything close to my face like this." Blake murmurs, leaning back into the hug. "Definitely something lingering from when I was with The White Fang." She closes her eyes with a sigh. "I suppose I still have a lot of those problems..."  
  
Yang kisses the top of Blake's head, turning her around to meet her gaze. "Hey, you _don't_ have problems."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Nope." Yang silences her with a kiss. "Only happy thoughts tonight!"  
  
Blake nods, taking a wet cloth and wiping the makeup from her face. "You're right, I don't need this." She kisses Yang and walks out into their bedroom, sitting down on the bed and stretching.  
  
"I like the dress kitty cat!" Yang grins as she looks over Blake's slim purple dress. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear it before, where'd you get it?"  
  
Blake stands up and turns around, showing off the low-cut back of the outfit to Yang. "Funnily enough, this is actually the first piece of women's clothes that I ever got."  
  
"Really, what's the story there?" Yang cocks an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Oh, nothing special." Blake waves dismissively. "My mom gave it to me when she first found out I was a girl."  
  
"That sounds pretty special to me. Its definitely a good pick for you, it accentuates all your features perfectly!" Yang compliments as her eyes continue to drink in the details of Blake's form.  
  
"I suppose so..." Blake murmurs quietly. "Gods... I haven't seen my mom in five years!" Her shoulders slump and she looks saddened at the thought.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Yang hugs Blake comfortingly, stroking her hair as holds her. "We can go see your parents sometime, how about we visit them this summer?"  
  
"I..." Blake begins to tear up a little. "I'd like that a lot... but they're back in Menagerie and-"  
  
Yang kisses her, gently wiping away the tears forming in her watery eyes. "I'll figure out a plan, I promise!"  
  
Blake nods, swallowing hard before pulling away. "They'd be happy for me, happy I found you, and with how well I'm doing now."  
  
Yang gives her hand a soft squeeze. "Let's go, we don't want to keep Jaune and Pyrrha waiting."  
  
They walk out into the hall, locking up their dormitory and walking down to the courtyard. Yang gets on her motorcycle and tosses Blake the spare helmet. "C'mon kitty cat, let's ride!"  
  
Blake shoots Yang a bemused look before leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "Try to keep your eyes on the road this time, we don't want you to crash because you're trying to get a look at my chest."  
  
"What?" Yang scoffs, revving the engine as she grins teasingly back at Blake. "You're too irresistible Blakey, I can't just not get a look at you!"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road you dork!" Blake punches Yang's arm as they begin to drive away from Beacon.  
  
"Fine, later I'll be looking at you more properly anyway!" She grins, turning her eyes back to the road as the vehicle begins to pick up speed, scenery zooming past as they head to their date location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this should be the end of the Winter related scenes for now. I hope that they weren't too disliked by anyone reading.


End file.
